Secret Out
by MindStorm88
Summary: This is the sequel to Little Secret In which everyone finds out..and random mayhem ensues! LOTS OF SMEX! BE FOREWARNED!Evil laugh XD rated M for fluff, LEMONS! LOTS of LEMONS! boyxboy and some language! THIS IS NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Fluff! Yaoi!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Harry Potter

**AN:** Some people wanted to see a sequel to my "Little Secrets" Story and here it is, unforuntaly we arn't in Draco's head, but that's ok. XD. This will be a lot longer a probably a good three or fours chapters. Hope everyone enjoys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret Out

"Why, why, why must you watch me practice?" Draco growled turning on the spot to see Harry draped in a chair just watching him. Just _watching_ him. It pissed him off. It turned him on to.

"Because I like to." Replied the Gryffindor with a small smile. Draco turned the music off and glared at him, his hands on his hips. He watched Harry's eyes trail over his body.

"It's annoying. Go do something else!"

"But I was bored. Hermione and Ron were off…doing their thing, I had nothing better to do…and like I said. I…I like to watch you." Draco would of flushed if he wasn't so pissed.

"Well stop!" He said in aggravation.

"But…" Draco stormed over to him grabbed him by the tie and kissed him hotly. It wasn't until he felt two hands grab his ass and push him forward until he was forced into Harry's lap he pulled back.

"You're more sadistic then a Slytherin." Draco said slipping off Harry and opening the door to the room.

"I need to practice." He sad with a small smirk at Harry's pouting face.

"But, if you can escape Weasel and Granger, I'll be here tonight." Harry had gotten up

"I've got Qudditch practice." He said pressing Draco up against the wall. The Slytherin grinned.

"So you're going to molest me now?" He asked. Harry went on ravishing his mouth.

"Yes."

It had been almost a week after the Talent Show Dumbledore had put on with Harry's urging. And now, they have been officially going out. Well, to them. The rest of the school was unknowing. But it still pissed him off that Harry would just stare at him when he danced.

"I can't help if, You're fucking sexy." Harry said breathlessly.

Draco rolled his eyes. It was getting increasingly difficult not to show his appreciation with his lower anatomy.

"You better go before Granger gets her hair in a knot." Draco whispered.

"Come spy on my during practice then." Harry whispered with a smile. He was getting mischievous with every moment he spent with the Slytherin. Draco smirked.

"Spy on you where, in the showers? Gladly." He whispered but Harry pressed his lips back into his. Draco knew he wasn't going anywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been this whole time Harry?" Hermione asked from her position in the Gryffindor comment as Harry entered hurriedly.

"Can't talk I'm late for practice!" He yelled running upstairs for his equipment. It was a semi lie to his friend. He wasn't that late for practice, but he didn't want to stick around for Hermione's questions. She would get way to close to the truth, he knew it.

"But Ron's still—"

Harry was out the common room door within several minutes. Harry breathed out a soft sigh of relief as he made it done to the pitch without incident, no one was their, he could think. Actually no he couldn't, the sexy blond was constantly on his mind. He tried to fly off his pent up energy and almost jumped as he heard the loud voice of Ron Weasley from the ground.

"Oy! Harry what the bloody hell are you doing!" Harry cleared his head, or attempted to.

"Flying. Practice." He said loudly enough for Ron to hear.

"It's not for another twenty minutes!" Exclaimed the red-head. Harry swore to himself.

"Need…some flying time?" He offered and heard a disgruntled retort from the redhead.

"You're the best fucking flyer in the school, you don't need extra flying time!" Ron said. Harry landed,

"Good time to think." He said, his face was slightly flushed from exhilaration and he smiled warmly at his friend. Ron shook his head.

"Thinking? When did you ever think?"

"I should ask the same to you Ron." Harry replied in turn. Their bantering went onto more mundane things like the Qudditch practice and soon the team was beginning to show up.

"Alright, get on your broom's you pansy's!" Ron roared as the last person showed up. Harry rolled his eyes smiling softly,

"You know it doesn't exactly look good when I tell them to mount and you decide not to." Ron said to him an annoyed fashion. Harry laughed.

"Sorry captain." Ron elbowed him and Harry mounted flying after the three chasers. Harry wasn't focusing, and it truly effected his game. He missed the snitch at least five times already! Damn it Malfoy. He almost getting knocked off his broom three time because of his fascination to day dream about the body, the lips, the endless eyes—

"HARRY!" Sharp pain erupted up the side of his skull, he blackness took him down into oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had been making his way to the Qudditch field. He could hear the Weasel yelling at all the team member and smirked. He rounded the corner and watched the players fly. Gryffindor were good. Harry was amazing. Harry was…Draco tensed he could see the fast arc of the bludger coming straight for Harry.

"Duck Harry…Come on!" He hissed, The Gryffindor was oblivious of his plea, he heard Weasley scream Harry's name and Draco was moving fast. As Harry plummeted to the ground he whipped his wand out, a blur of red almost knocked him over he ducked and rolled pointing it his wand he roared a charm that slowed Harry's velocity. He was bawled over a fist connecting to his face and his head snapped back, pain shooting everywhere.

"What the hell was that for Weasley!" He yellled, his eyes blurred with pain. He watched as Ginny managed to catch the Gryffindor before he hit the ground. They landed Harry out cold.

"Fucking Malfoy I saw you! You were going to curse while he was knocked out—and I thought you were evil before—"

"Er…Ron…He…He slowed Harry down." Ginny said beside her brother putting her hand firmly on his shoulder. Ron stared at her.

"He—You…What?"

"I slowed the prat down, what more do you want, Why would I want to kill Harry?" Draco sneered stumbling up and heading over to his lover. He dropped to his knees ignoring all the stares from the team gently pushing Harry's head up and inspected the damage. He would have a headache for at least a week

"What are you bloody Gryffindors staring at, he needs to get to the infirmary!" Draco roared. They just gaped at him and he sighed with exasperation.

"Stupid Gryffindors…brawns no brain.." He grumbled levitating the Harry.

"Are you going to help or not!" he snarled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what is wrong with Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked as the muddy band of Gryffindors and a very pissed off Draco Malfoy tramped into the infirmary.

"Harry's been hit by a bludger." Draco explained before any of the team could. He was sure he was getting death glares from them all. He could care less.

"And I'm sure it's to the head?" Asked the nurse. Draco nodded. She tut-tutted and beckoned them to put Harry in the near bed. She began examining him.

"He's has a concussion I'm afraid, he'll have to stay overnight." She explained. Draco gnawed his lip, then turned furiously,

"Who hit the bludger?" He asked,

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Ron snarled putting his hand up to stop anyone from speaking.

"It bloody well matters cuz I'm going to kill them!" He replied in turn.

"If you're going to fight do it outside the infirmary!" Exclaimed the bustling nurse. Draco glared at her but she was used his glares and easily deflected it.

"Draco…" Draco straightened up and turned feeling a hand tug at his shirt. Harry's eyes were slightly open, he passed his fingers down the face.

"Go back to sleep." He said gently. He heard a sputter from behind. Ron was trying to form words.

"Was wondering when Harry was going to hit the jackpot." Ginny said jokingly from beside her brother. Ron turned his face was pale. The rest of the team sniggered, none of them horribly minded what was happening between Harry and Draco, the prince of Slytherin. He was sure to get trapped by a few and get lectured (or pounded) but he didn't care about that.

"God...my head hurts…stay with me…"Another groan. Draco looked up to Ron's angry, yet pale face, the Gryffindor growled grabbed his broom and stormed from the room. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear gave him a thumbs up before following her brother quickly. He felt another tug and turned his face softening.

"You are so pathetic Harry." Draco muttered with a grin before sitting on the side of the bed. Harry pulled him down with a sigh. Draco couldn't possibly resist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**BUT IT'S MALFOY**!"

"Shush Ron, they're still sleeping!"

**"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS**—!"

Harry groaned in wakefulness. God his head hurt, he shifted felt the pain increase but something soft and warm pressed into his back.

"Ronald I swear—Oh Harry You're awake!" Hermione was beaming. Harry only groaned in response, arms snaked around his waist, his eyes snapped open staring openly at the blond head.

"Wh—what exactly happened?" he croaked, swallowing then felt Draco shift into him, the groin rubbed against his thigh. He glanced over at Draco then Ron who's face was of utmost disgust.

"You were hit with a bludger—You should pay attention then that prat tried to curse—"

"He didn't try and curse him Ronald, tell him what really happened!" Hermione smacked him on the leg, Ron pouted angrily.

"He slowed you down…" he muttered. Draco shifted again into Harry, slow teasing movement. A hand was tucked under his ass, the fingers squeezed. Draco was_ quite_ awake,

"So Harry? How long has this been going on...I mean I thought Ginny was pulling my leg...but when we came and visited, I see she was telling the truth!" Hermione said brightly, contrasting horribly to Ron's foul mood. Draco's face was hidden in his shoulder, he felt a hot wet lick. He squirmed,

"Er…before the…the…talent show…" He managed he grabbed Draco's hand pushing it away from his ass. He clutched his head

"Sorry...my head hurts like a bitch." He muttered. Hermione only smiled,

"It's ok, I hope you feel better, Come on Ron, you have to finish your potions homework." Hermione said as she tugged the highly protesting Weasley from the room. Harry let a shuddering breath escape as the hot trail of saliva dipped over his neck and up to his ear.

"Bastard." Harry hissed. Draco grinned.

"I was hoping you'd like it." The Slytherin pulled up, stroking a hand over Harry's forehead, the Gryffindor winced,

"Oh poor baby, I'll make you feel better." Draco simpered with an evil grin. Harry gasped as the tongue and teeth tugged at his ear lobe, a hand moving up between his legs, but the Slytherin didn't give him any more then that.

"You should learn to pay better attention, really." Draco whispered.

"It's hard to pay attention when all I have on my mind is you." Harry retorted softly, pulling Draco's face to his to kiss the lips.

"Na-ah, you're wounded." Draco said with another evil grin.

"Oh come on!" Harry growled, then instantly regretting it as pain lanced through his head.

"You're so stubborn Harry. I have to go and make sure Slytherin pride is still intact, you're whole team saw me saving you, I'm sure the rumors are already starting."

"What Slytherin pride? Come on…" Harry pulled him forward once more, They heard a scandalized gasp and regrettably Harry let the lips go watched as Madam Pomfrey had her hand over her heart, the other holding a potions vile

"Go fix your damn Slytherin pride." Harry grumbled eyeing the potion bottle that unfortunately didn't drop from her hand in shock. Draco grinned leaning over.

"I'm practicing tonight". He whispered kissing the cheek in almost a chaste fashion, at least if his hand hadn't wandered over his groin, it would have a been a chaste action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**XD This is just random fluffness! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alas...I do not own Harry Potter...Curse the fanfiction Gods!

**Warning:** boyXboy, and random slashiness!

**AN:** I really don't have anything to say, I just like talking to all myu reviewers! **(BTW: R&R!)** XD Harry has a personality change..oh where will this lead too? Lots and lots of slash of course!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't even bother to go back to the Gryffindor common room, all he'd get were questions, and all he wanted to was pin Draco up against the nearest wall and ravish him. He paced in front for the room of requirement and saw a door appear. He eagerly went forward and opened it. Draco was dancing_. God that boy fucking hot_. Harry thought to himself. Draco didn't even stop his move as Harry entered, unfortunately Harry had other ideas. The music was suddenly off and Draco found him self up against the nearest walls Harry's lips at his own.

"Down boy!" He managed with a smirk, Harry eagerly pressed his mouth back into the Slytherins darting his tongue through the teeth pulling an unexpected noise from Draco's throat. It went straight to his groin which he pressed into the blonds. Draco pulled away with a gasp, a smirk quite evident over his face and he put his hands on Harry's chest to keep him at bay for at least minute.

"You. Are. A horny bastard." The Slytherin said breathing in deep, trying to regain his head.

"Oh come on Drake…I haven't seen you all day…" Harry whined twining his hands with Draco's and nuzzling his face in the pale delicious neck, nipping teasingly until he heard a shuddering breath.

"True…" Managed Draco, "But you don't need to exactly rape me."

"It's not rape if the other consents." Harry purred. Draco laughed.

"How did the Gryffindors take it?" Draco asked suddenly

"I didn't stop to ask." Harry said licking at the shell of his ear, breathing hotly in his ear, "And anyway, I much rather be here with you my sexy dragon" At that the Slytherin cocked an eyebrow at him, "For one, I'm not a Gryffindor boy-toy."

"You _are_ mine."

"And second…and second…I'm never…oh god…bottom…" Draco knew he had lost this little…Fuck…he was so getting Harry back—

"Shit—Fuck Harry!" Draco exclaimed, not only had Harry managed to get his clothes off, he had wrapped the wicked mouth around his obvious throbbing cock. Harry's lusty green eyes looked up at him, his mouth hovering dangerously close to his cock.

"Sorry Drake…do you want me..." He flicked his tongue out, "To stop?"

Draco hurriedly shook his head. Fuck. What had gotten into Harry! Of course…not that he minded…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! It's almost fucking 2 in the morning!" Ron roared as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room disheveled and highly pleased with himself.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to keep you waiting." He said with a grin. Ron was sputtering, Harry was snickering. It was indeed a good night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard he was getting laid by Malfoy—"

"Really? Oh My god...I thought they hated each other!"

"I know..But I mean really..they're both so hot..I could just imagine...I would of really never would of guessed..."

"I know! Could you Imagine. The two hottest boys shoving their tongue's down—"

"You know I AM in the room!" Harry suddenly said sitting up from his Potions work. Seamus and Dean had been discussing the relationship, Ron looked a little green in the gills and Hermione was snickering into her work. They had been discussingt he Hogsmeade visit and where they were going to go first.

"Oh, sorry Harry, want to fill us in on the details, he's fucking hot, and you get him all to yourself...unless…" Seamus grinned wickedly.

"Seamus I'm going to kill you." Ron said with a growl, he really did look ill.

"Oh come on…A foursome would be so _hot_!" Ron stood up and stormed from the area. Harry glared at Seamus.

"Draco's mine." He said almost possessively , Seamus rolled his eyes,

"Spoils sport." He muttered. Hermione stood up,

"Where did Ron go to?" She asked out loud with a wide smile.

"I'm hiding so they can stop fucking talking about Harry and Malfoy!" They all heard Ron yell from somewhere upstairs. Hermione snickered.

"Oh this is too good Harry."

"You're using me!" He exclaimed with a grin,

"Only for Ronald to get his head on straight, honestly." Hermione replied with a 'tch'

"So Harry, is he good? I mean, we_ all_ know he's hot,"

"You know Seamus, you better check to make you still have your family jewels." Harry said absentmindedly pulling out his wand and brandishing it light handedly towards the Irish man. He heard Dean snort, and Seamus squeak

"You wouldn't!"

"Yeah, Harry that's cruel, I mean if you do that he can't fuck me." Dean said with a pout. Every first and second year who had heard the beginning of the crude conversation, had already fled, following Ron's example and disappearing to the dormitories. Everyone else was listening with amusement; this was a side of Harry they had never seen.

"Well, put his mouth to other uses Dean, really, I'm sure you think of some." He drawled.

"You know Harry, you sound awfully like Malfoy."

"He rubs off on me…" Harry smirked getting up and stretching, "Literally. Anyway, I'm off."

"Can we come…_please_—" Seamus was suddenly cut off by Dean.

"There you go Dean. You're learning." Harry said before slipping out of the common room.

"Bloody hell…I swear if he starts talking about his sex life I'm gonna…Aw…Seamus…Dean go get a fucking room!" Ron hollered covering his eyes.

"I'm going to be blind for the rest of my life!"

"Oh, Ron, come on, Hogsmeade today visit, we're going to meet Harry there."

"He's bringing the prat isn't he?" He asked going green again,

"Yep." Replied the witch with the grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**What do you get when Harry is a horny bastard, and Fred and George Weasley have _unspeakable_ items to be bought...hmm..I wonder... XD **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** R&R everyone! XD And Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling is the Goddess, not I.

**Warning**: boyxboy, you all know the drill

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trudging around Hogsmeade with Weasley and Granger wasn't something Draco was looking forward to. No matter how much Harry persisted, begged and grabbed his ass. He was sulky the whole way there.

"Well you're not the only one who doesn't like this." Ron suddenly snarled at him. Draco was about to open his mouth to reply in turn, instead he found Harry kissing him.

"Ewww! Please don't suck each other's faces off in my presence!"

"Be nice." Harry whispered in Draco's ear after the delightful kiss. The Slytherin glared at Ron before settling back next to Harry.

"Have you heard Ron, You're brother's have opened the shop!" Hermione suddenly said gleefully. Ron rolled his eyes,

"How can I not hear about! It's all they every email me about…among other god damn things…" he muttered

"Like the Genderchanger scarf." Draco suddenly spoke up with a smirk. Ron looked at Harry sputtering

"You…You told him that?" Harry started laughing,

"Sorry, I couldn't stop laughing .when…when they did that to you. Sort of put off our sex" Harry was cackling now, Ron was fuming.

"Bastards." He growled. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"It was funny." She said trying hard to hide her smile. Ron glared at her, then pouted.

"It wasn't that funny!"

"Oh come on Ron, you had fucking boobs." Harry countered snickering so hard he almost fell off the carriage seat. Draco's smirk widened,

"And I thought you were ugly before," He drawled

"Shut up the lot of you!" Ron hollered clearly embarrassed. The carriage jolted to a halt.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed jumping out of the horseless carriage like it was on fire. Harry was still snickering as he stepped out, Draco followed him,

"You know everyone will know now."

"It honestly doesn't matter." Harry replied in turn smiling brightly.

"So you want everyone to know?" Draco ventured with a smile, Harry grabbed his hand tugging him close,

"Yes."

"Lets go to the Shop!" Hermione exclaimed walking up the crowded Hogsmeade street. Harry knew every student who saw them just stared. Ron glared at him.

"Lets not. This is so fucking annoying." He muttered shoving a second year out of the way. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.

"Do be mean! Go apologize." She said shrilly. Ron sulked off to apologize.

Finally after several moments of walking down the crowed walkway they saw the crazy front of the Weasley shop. They stepped through the door.

"Our dearest Gryffindors!" An exuberant voice exclaimed from beside them, The twins appeared in seconds after scaring the crap out of all of them.

"Fucking Bastards!" Ron exclaimed clutching his heart. Harry snickered, pulling in Draco.

"And what seems a very…close Slytherin?" Fred and George looked at each other cocking up their red eyebrows in confusion.

"Fred, George, I'm sure you both remember—"

"I can introduce my self." Draco said stepping forward with annoyance

"Draco Malfoy, official boyfriend of Harry Potter." Draco swooped forward with a mock bow. The Weasley twins laughed,

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

"If we're doing this, then we're going to at least make show of it." Draco said to Harry, the wizard grinned,

"Didn't think _you_ wanted to be a exhibitionist"

"Just tell me when and where." Replied the blond flippantly walking forward to look at the nearest shelf. Harry couldn't help himself, he followed him and wrapped his arms around the slim waist,

"Now. Back of the shop" He whispered in the ear.

"You both are scaring the customers," George started

"So go to the back room!" and Fred finished, they were both grinning mischievously.

"Got anything special back their?" Harry asked, Draco lifted an eyebrow,

"No don't—Fred George…if you let them I swear to any higher being I will kill you both!" Ron roared from across the shop, that's what really scared the last of the customers out.

"Aw Ronnikens!" George exclaimed, Fred pointed Harry and Draco to a door,

"Now we know what really ticks him off!"

"This isn't helping you're damn friendship with the hot-blooded friend of yours." Draco said as Harry eagerly pushed him across the shop.

"Harry! _Come on_!" Ron bemoaned then grimaced as he watched them both disappear in the back room.

"Fred! George! I'm Going to Kill You!"

Harry glanced around the room, this was new, It was filled with what seemed sexual items of unspeakable degrees. Something warm pressed into his skin and it spread like fire, he jerked, his eyes falling on Malfoy and how had a handful of what looked like red jell.

"I see why they pointed us in this direction Harry." Draco purred.

"Ah…yeah…I see that…too…" Harry replied as he lost his shirt. Pulling Draco forward he jerked the Slytherins pristine shirt off. Malfoy was smirking into his lips, moving the jell like substance higher up his back. Harry closed his eyes to the feeling heat spread up his spine then down to his tail bone. He tugged Draco to him,

"Now." He growled,

"Mmm, I like the way this stuff works." Draco only murmured regaining his posture; it was hard when boyfriends cock pressing firmly against his own.

"Damn it Draco—" Hard lips meshed with his own and Harry groaned when whatever it was found it's way around his navel, he arched into the blond needing to feel _something_. A tongue darted through his mouth and Harry reached up digging his fingers through the always-perfect hair. Whatever Draco had been using was gone and now Harry found himself against a table the Blond released his lips moving his mouth down to the hollow of his neck giving a sudden sharp bite. Harry gasped, thrumming heat only increased as the lips moved down his chest, teeth scraped across a nipple.

"D-Draco…" He moaned, he tugged at the blond hair and pulled the face to his in a hard kiss.

"Damn it _now_." He groaned,

"I'll make sure to buy this." Draco murmured, Harry didn't even get a chance to ask what he was going to buy because the Slytherin as pushed him up onto the table, fingers deftly removing his jeans. Harry was about to say something else when two lube covered fingers made their way to his entrance.

"Fuck…" He whispered in the waiting lips.

"You never used to swear this much." Draco mused thoughtfully hooking his fingers to find the _spot_. Harry ached giving a shuddering exclamation of pleasure. Draco smirked Harry's eyes glazed with lust and hands were grabbing at his tight jeans.

"Can't fuck me with those on." Harry muttered whimpering when he lost the feel of the fingers in him. Draco swatted the hands away. Occupying Harry's mouth with his own while, he stepped out of his pants and boxers. Harry had no idea how they were going to achieve what he wanted, but he wanted it_ immediately_ and didn't care how they did it. Draco pushed his back down the waiting table hitched the legs on his shoulders. He pet up the stomach, Harry's green eyes watched him, his breath coming in short gasps,

"You want it now Harry?" Draco asked softly with an evil grin, it was hard not to contain him himself. Harry nodded quickly, wantonness clear over his sweaty face. Draco didn't pause, he slid himself into Harry and waited as the Gryffindor let a wonderful gasp escape the lips. He leaned into Harry, the Gryffindor pulled himself up slightly grabbing his lips in a hard hungry kiss.

"Move damn it." He said. Draco had no idea how they managed the position. God it was fucking hot. He eagerly did as Harry commanded wanting to fuck the Gryffindor beauty into the end of time. Light suddenly streamed into the room

"AAAEEE!" Ron screamed before slamming the door. Draco and barely glanced the way of the door, a hard impatient thrust got his attention and he bit back a moan.

_Outside_

"You FUCKING BASTARRDS!" Ron roared, he clutched his eyes, "Gawd…I can't believe you told me to….Hermione!" Ron yelled as Hermione snickered,

"Ah Ronnikens How was it? Were they having sex?" Fred asked bounding over to his little brother. All three of them heard a loud noise from inside. Fred and George were grinning like maniacs,

"I guess that's a yes." Fred said, George turned to the still beet red Ron

"Walk back in, we want a record of that scream of yours."

"We're leaving right now!" Ron roared, flounced a bit before grabbing Hermione around the wrist

"But what about Harry?" Hermione asked with a reproving look to her boyfriend. Ron glared at the door

"I don't bloody care—He's too busy fucking bloody Malfoy!"

Fred and George "ooooooooo'd" In the most immature fashion. Ron hesitated when he say the angry glint in Hermione's eye. He paled,

"Oh shit." He whispered before taking off.

"You better run Ronald." Hermione said threateningly before turning to Fred and George

"Boys…tell Harry and Draco we'll be at Rosmerta's I have to _re-iterate_ why I'm his girlfriend."

_Inside_

"Oh God Draco!" Harry's nails dug into Draco's shoulders, the tongue thrust back into his mouth almost in time with the hard pounding movements into his body. Draco growled, the sound send vibrations through his throat. It was a sound Harry knew that Draco was coming close. Harry was getting close as well, he jerked his hips harder Harry couldn't hold back

"I…D-Draco…" He began too late. Draco latched onto his shoulder with his teeth as his own orgasm pulled itself from his body. Harry was panting and felt a the tight pain of Draco's teeth at his neckline. The Slytherin let go hurriedly feeling Harry tense up.

"That was…" Harry began. Draco kissed him.

"We all know what that was, that was fucking _hot_." The Weasley twins along with several Hogwarts students including Seamus and Dean were staring at them in wonder, several had passed out. Harry's eyes flashed angrily and with his wand the door slammed shut.

"Damn it." Harry hissed. Draco laughed.

"You wanted to be the exhibitionist." Harry was about to retort when he made a small noise as Draco pulled himself from his body.

"Ok. Fine." Harry said rolling his eyes, "But we are never doing another show." He continued. Draco only smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN: If Harry only knew what I had in store for him...-evil cackling- R&R everyone! (cuz you all love me!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**: _Much_ Sexual content! **XD**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**AN**: Yes...and they have much more trouble after their caught having sex on the joke shop...go figure XD (Need I say more?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Draco, you know how you were talking about _not_ doing a show for everyone?" Harry asked. The Slytherin glanced at him then at all the heads that had turned when they entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah?" He asked,

"Good idea, but I don't think we'll have any privacy after this."

"You _are_ smart Potter." Draco sneered with a sigh. Harry threw him a dirty look, glanced over the features and felt a bit hot and bothered.

"We can just skip dinner…" he purred.

"Potter, have you gone mental!" Draco hissed noticing the look in Harry's eyes. Ok so he had been acting this…hormonal since getting knocked in the side of the face with the bludger.

"Oh come on, everyone already knows."

"Didn't you tell me that you didn't want to another show for the rest of fucking Hogwarts?" Draco hissed before they had to separate to their respectful tables. Harry sat down in-between Hermione and Ron, across from Draco and smirked.

"This is unbelievable—Cavior was able to beat the Irish yesterday 150 to nothing!" Ron exclaimed in an awfully bright voice.

"What exactly happened after we left Harry?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice. Harry didn't look away from Draco who passed him an annoyed glare before settling something with Parkinson and Zabini.

"Fred and George decided to up the anti-um and show the entire store what Draco and I were doing."

"You know Potter, that was fucking brilliant, I never thought you were so flexible." Seamus called down the Gryffindor table loudly for the rest of the school to hear. Harry flickered his eyes in his direction.

"Maybe you and Dean should try it some time then." Harry retorted flashing a feral grin.

"Bloody hell Harry...not at dinner!" Ron said

"You know Ron, the rest of the school isn't nearly as squeamish about sexual conversations like you, want to enlighten me why?" Harry asked beaming. Ron shifted uncomrtably in his seat.

"No reason…" he mumbled.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Five hundred galleon for the next time I get a picture of you and Draco banging each other!" Collin Creevy appeared at his side with his camera.

"You're wasting you breath and your time go away." Harry exclaimed with annoyance.

"300 if you kiss! I'm going to be rich thanks to you!" The little camera boy did an unmistakable evil laugh that had Harry rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe they did that! Who was there?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone." Harry replied testily. He couldn't even tease Draco from across the room because so many people were just _bothering_ him. The school newspaper landed in front of him as owls swooped around, it was one of Fliwicks pet-projects for his third year students. Front cover

THE BOY WHO LIVES IS BANGING DRACO MALFOY: Is this a good Idea for Wonder Boy?

_Speculation on where they first had sex pg 3_

"What!" Harry gaped at the paper and looked up to find two sparks of blue angrily looking his way. Harry growled. This paper obviously had not gone through teacher inspection.

"This is unreal. I must be dreaming**. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY EVERYONE IS NOSING INTO MY BUISNESS!"** Harry roared setting the paper on fire angrily and then stomping from the Great Hall in riotous anger. The group of students burst into sudden talk as soon as he had left. Draco groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Boyfriend can't handle the pressure I see." Pansy sneered next to him.

"Go blow someone." Draco spat before getting up. The sex was great today, what happened after words just spiraled out of control. He heard everyone talking at once as soon as he got up and took off at a sprint to find Harry. The Gryffindor seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Damn it Har—" He was yanked in an alcove a cloak being thrown around his body. Harry stood in front of him jade eyes glaring towards the great hall where students were streaming out of, presumably in search of where they went. Draco went to open his mouth, but Harry hurriedly kissed him, running his tongue at the bottom lip to coax the mouth open. Draco didn't need to be coaxed, but as soon as he opened his mouth Harry withdrew slightly craning his head back to view the damage. Damn there were a lot of students in the school. Harry was about to 'shhh' Draco but the Slytherins hot breath sent a shudder down his spine and he couldn't speak.

"I see you're a little flustered over the situation." Harry swallowed his eyes darted from Draco's face to his lips, then down where the Blonds hands played at his belt lope. Harry looked back up and opened his mouth to speak but Draco tilted his head to capture the lips in his for a bruising kiss.

"Shhh." He whispered drawing up the shirt petting up the flawless skin and dragging his nail across the Harry's nipples, Harry gasped letting Draco plunge his tongue deeper into the mouth and the Slytherin captured every moan before they escaped the throat.

"You know I suggested this earlier and you didn't' want to do it…" Harry murmured, arching up as Draco's hot mouth enveloped a nipple, sucking once then releasing it then kissing around the abused area.

"I frankly remember not saying no, just questioning you mentality." Draco replied ever softly and letting his breath cool the spit around another love bite he had made.

"My mentality! How bout the entire school's fucking mentality…everyone's gone fucking insane….Oh God…" Harry's rant was cut off as a teasing hand cupped his hard cock through the fabric of his pants.

"Not so loud Harry, or we'll get caught." Draco purred into the lips moving his hands to massage Harry's crotch. Harry arched off the wall with a panting breath to receive more pressure, Draco was snickering and he pulled back.

"I don't think so." Harry growled yanking Draco forward in a hard kiss plunging his tongue into the hot mouth and wrapping his hands around the slim waist pushing him hard into his body. The Slytherin moaned into the kiss running his hands through the already messy hair. Draco pulled back to breath, then put his hands on the chest to make sure Harry couldn't yank him forward again.

"Got a problem Potter." Draco observed grinding his hips forward bit his own bottom lip at the feeling. Harry's eyes shimmered with lust and went to pull the blond forward again. Draco grabbed his hands and forced them to the wall.

"Has anyone checked the Room of requirement?" They both jumped as a girl stood with her back to alcove. Harry's eyes had gone wide, he glanced at Draco who smirk went wide in an evil like way.

_'Don't you dare!'_ Harry mouthed. Draco licked a wet hot trail down to the nipple he hadn't abused a few moments earlier and Harry arched biting his lip hard enough to bleed to stop himself from crying out. Draco's smirk widened, he moved his mouth right over the bulge in Harry's pants and mouthed it. Harry eye's fluttered and a whine escaped the back of his throat. The Slytherin glanced to his left where the Hufflepuff girl stood, she cocked her head to the side and looked around confused. He mouthed it harder feeling Harry's hands dig into hair. His eyes wondered up the Gryffindor had his mouth hanging open and his eyes half-closed. The Green eyes snapped open as they realized Draco had stopped. Draco pushed his tongue right at Harry's belt line and deftly tugged at the button.

"_Draco_!" Harry hissed desperately. At that the Hufflepuff girl turned and look quizzically into the small alcove. The Slytherin glanced at Harry's sweaty and desperate face grinned and tugged the pants and boxers down his hips. He put a finger to Harry's lips and making a 'shhing' face. Harry glared death at him before have to shove his fist in his mouth to stop the sound of his moan as Draco lick a wet trail up the underside of his cock. Confused the Hufflepuff girl took a step forward and Harry arched trying to stifle the noises as Draco worked at his member. She stopped then turned away hearing a bunch of her friends calling for her. Harry exhaled slowly not before Draco mouth the head and sucked gently.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed with a moan. Everyone who heard him came running.

"Ah fuck." Harry said Draco didn't seem to notice nor care their little hiding place was nor longer going to be safe. Harry tried to get the Slytherin attention, but the hot tongue swirled around his tip, flicking over the sensitive slit before Draco took him all in. Harry arched trying to be quiet once more even when he saw Hermione and Ron in the crowd, he begged for it t be just another dream. Nightmare…The tightness in his stomach and the sudden probing fingers to his ass became his undoing as he came, Draco swallowing him in for all he was worth. Harry gasped his trembling fingers quickly zipping himself up and Draco quickly pulled him into a hard kiss, the invisibility cloak was ripped off them both.

"Mr.Malfoy! Mr.Potter!" Came the scandalized gasp from Professor McGonagall. Draco paused wiping cum off the side of his mouth with a sleeve glancing at Harry with a smirk.

"Yes Professor?" He asked sweetly.

"Where you molesting Harry Potter?" She asked her lips in a firm line, her nostril flaring.

"Why, of course not! I was just helping bond six years of malcontent between us!"

"Detention—Both of you for misconduct and breaking school rules!" She said waspishly before whirling angrily and leaving them both to stare at the amassed group of people, Colin was sticking his camera above the crowd to get a picture of them snogging.

"Well—Bugger off!" Harry roared angry and still flushed. Draco smirked putting his mouth to Harry's ear,

"I need to go practice. Wanna _come_?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**-snickers all evil like- Tell me what you think! Or any horrible ideas that come to mind while you read, I'll take them all consideration -wink wink- Which means you have to comment! I can't read minds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I give all the rights of ownership to J.K Rowling, I only make up these bizarre stories XD

**Warning:** Fluff, swearing and boyxboy

**AN:** Please R&R! I like to know what you all think!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron confronted them both as the several students watched in the background curiously.

"Sorry mate…we were hoping you would hide…then again…" Ron made a face before turning green gesturing towards the Slytherin who was making his wayt hrough the crowd glaring at anyone who even dared approach him.

"I so did not need to see you both snogging." Harry was still flushed as he watched Draco go. actually he watched the Blonds ass.

"You know Harry you do have Potions to do."

"Aw damn it!" Harry exclaimed coming out his trance, Seamus had come up behind him then went into the alcove Harry and Draco had been in.

"Hey Harry, is this cum?" He asked innocently. Harry face flushed and he looked over at Seamus attempting to glare , but the other Gryffindor was grinning mischievously. Harry decided he would most defiently take Draco up on his offer. Right now. He took off after the Slytherin in great haste hearing Seamus break up in chortling laughter and Ron excliaming in disgust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't even think _this_ place is safe anymore!" Harry exclaimed falling on the bed in the Room of Requirement. Draco crawled up beside him,

"You were the one who desperately wanted to come out." He purred. Harry shot him a look.

"Yeah, but getting caught with my cock in your mouth was not how I wanted to do it."

The blond's smirk went wide, "We snogged, they didn't catch us doing_ that_."

Harry rubbed his face and sighed, he didn't even attempt to glare at his boyfriend, he knew it wouldn't work.

"Well, how do you propose we deal with this then?" Draco asked as he petted down Harry's stomach.

"Are we aloud to do full scale memory charms on the school?" Harry asked pulling the Slytherin down in a kiss. Draco laughed,

"I don't think so." He whispered,

"I mean as long as we're not caught." Harry purred opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Draco pushed him down to the bed pushing Harry's hands flat.

"And how to you plan to do that?" He asked breathlessly breaking the kiss with a sadistic smirk.

"Dunno, you're the smart one." Harry tugged him back down into the hard kiss. He started running his hands up Draco's shirt, around his back down his ass. Draco made a noise halfway between a moan and laugh.

"Finally saying that out loud." Draco murmured his lips still touching Harry's. The Gryffindor grinned

"Only this once." He shoved his tongue into the mouth arching up off the bed to grind his hips into his lovers. Draco groaned in approval but a flash of light and loud click brought both Harry and Draco out of the beginnings of a potiental love scene and turned to see Colin Creevey with a camera in his face.

"That was **Hot**. This is going to get me…" Harry growled and shot up with his wand in his hand.

"Drop the camera." He roared. Colin shook and took a step back.

"Creevey you are going to be one very dead Gryffindor if you don't do as Harry says." Draco drawled, but he couldn't help but notice Harry was so fuckable when he was pissed! Colin ran for it and before Harry could go after him, Draco grabbed his arm and tugged him back and kissed him hard.

"Relax, this is going to be all part of the plan." He purred into the lips. Harry's anger wasn't quite stemmed by the news.

"_Now_ you have a plan!" He hissed,

"Let them think they can get us at every opportunity." He ground his hips against the Gryffindors slowly pushing him back into the bed and crawled sensuously over his body.

"Put a spell on the door." Harry whispered hotly not being able to reach his wand because he dropped in on the floor when Draco pushed back onto the bed. Draco captured his lips once more flicking his wand to the Room of Requirement door.

"And then what…" Harry murmured not pausing to undress the needy Slytherin on top of him.

"We'll play their game, they'll get bored with us."

"How's that…..D-Draco…." Harry moaned, "I…I think we're the hottest couple in the school…ugh…." Draco paused to bite into the tender neck,

"Good that you know that," Draco rolled his hips harder into Harry's, the pink lips dropped open with pleasure his eyes rolling up and he clutched the shoulders.

Draco tightened his grips on Harry's hips keeping the Gryffindor's body still. Harry's eyes flashed with hunger as the Blond trailed his tongue down his cheek.

"Talk later." Harry suddenly said flipping Draco down to the bed meshing his mouth into the Slytherins. Draco went to grab for the tub of 'Submissive Jell' From the cabinet, the stuff he had used at the Weasley shop, but Harry' hand caught.

"Don't think so love." He growled out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you Potter." Draco hissed as he scrubbed a trophy from the trophy room. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who decided to suck me off in the middle of the day, and then decided to snog me breathlessly in the presence of McGonagall." He replied testily himself. Draco glowered before sitting back on his heals and putting the large silver and gold trophy on the floor before he himself sat back with a sigh.

"Tired Draky-poo?" Harry cooed from across from him. Draco glared.

"Well excuse me. Mister-muggle, I don't do this kind of crap." Harry flashed a grin.

"I know, there are only two more left, I'll finish them up, you can go rest your poor hands." The Slytherin looked at him sharply.

"Why would you do that for me?" He asked softly. Harry smiled,

"Because I can,"

"And?" Draco inquired

"And because the sex will be great because you'll feel guilty" Harry grinned cheekily. Draco made a face before throwing his rag at him.

"Stupid Gryffindor. All you think about is sex." He scoffed. They both heard a slight snicker. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get your arse out here Seamus." He growled. He heard a groan then a hard smack and then:

"I told you he would hear us!"

Harry glanced at Draco, the Slytherin rolled his eyes in turn. Two boys stepped out of the corner sheepishly, Seamus was holding Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Oh come on! You're stealing my things now!" Harry roared. Seamus grinned,

"We just want to catch you fucking each other, you know, for new ideas!"

"That's what the internet is for." Harry muttered throwing his rag on the floor.

"So where do you two plan to be after this?" Seamus asked eagerly. Harry glared at him.

"We're going to be fucking each other senselessly in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory for you all to hear." Draco said with a slow feral smile. Seamus hesitated at the sight.

"Er…Malfoy…Harry, is he mad at us?" He asked gulping. Harry loosely wrapped a hand around the back of Draco's neck,

"Leave or I'll set him loose on you." He said happily. Dean tugged at his boyfriends shirt.

"Come on stupid head."The gryffindor friend growled

"Leave the cloak!" Harry yelled as they both fled. Harry snatched up his dads' invisibility cloak and sighed.

"Back to work Harry." Draco purred. Harry glanced at him and smirked,

"Right Draco. Whatever you say. I'm you're little bitch." He simpered.

"Ooooo, dirty talk." Draco smiled slowly pulling Harry close

"Are you both done with the trophy's?" McGonagall appeared in the room and Harry growled before quickly releasing Draco's waist.

"Only a few more." He replied through his teeth.

"Good. After your done you can both leave." She said with pursed lips. As she left Harry yanked the next trophy off the shelf, it was horribly grimy. He sighed. Draco grinned and made a whip lashing motion with his hand,

"Slave driver." Harry muttered, "You so owe me."

"I'll give you a nice back rub." Draco purred in his ear, putting his deft hands on Harry's back.

"Bath." Harry added.

"Alright. I'll give you a nice back rub _and_ a bath." He murmured in the neck.

"I can't work with you doing that." Harry whispered as the lips found a sensitive spot at the back of his neck.

"More incentive." Replied the Slytherin before he bit hard, sucking hearing the gasp from Harry, He withdrew ignoring the heavy glare from his lover and smiled at his handy work. Harry would be sure to recieve a lot more of those tonight for what he planned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**I've been struggling actually with these past few chappies, but I have a brilliant plan that with have all fan girls squealing! **

**R&R! Tell what you think and if I need to change anything! I will! (or at least I think about it)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** **MAJOR** sex scene XD--So enjoy

**Disclaimer**: Not mind, I promise

**AN:** ok, sorry for the wait everyone this is the next chapter...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You promised a back rub." Harry said bringing Draco's face close to his, they were slowly making their way through the dark corridor, it had to be almost ten.

"That I did." Replied the Slytherin with a smirk

"Meet me in the Room in fifteen minutes." The Slytherin murmured in his lips before disappearing down the Slytherin corridor. Harry smiled and hurried up to Gryffindor tower to put away his invisibility cloak. As soon as he entered, the entire room went quiet. He shifted uncomfortably then saw Hermione beckon him over. He hurried over to Ron and Hermione who were sitting over by the fire.

"What's going on?" He asked. Ron made a face,

"As if you'd care." He replied hotly. Hermione smacked him upside the head,

"Harry…now…I have to let you know, before anyone else shows you…"

Harry sighed,

"Let me see." He held out his hand in exasperation, it had to be another Hogwarts Newspaper. Hermione hesitated before handing it over. Three very explicit pictures of Draco and him was splashed across the front page,

**What do these two do during Detention?**

story pg 2

Embarrassed and angry Harry crumpled the newsletter and threw it in the fire, the pictures screaming in agony.

"That's not all…" Hermione continued. Harry grabbed the Daily Prophet. Right there. Draco him kissing. The Headlines Proclaiming:

The Boy-Who-Lived Romantically involved with Draco Malfoy: How will this change is goals against He-Who –Must–Not-Be-Named?

"You got be fucking joking me!" He exclaimed.

"Er...no…"Hermione winced as Harry once again threw the paper in the fire.

"I swear to God the next person who barges in, spies, takes a picture or other wise bothers me and Draco I will personally hunt down and KILL." He stormed up to the boy's dormitory in a towering rage and threw his cloak on his bed before sweeping out again. He needed that backrub…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was still angry even when he entered the Room of Requirment but his eye went wide at the sight he beheld.

"Oh Merlin." He whispered. Draco Malfoy was waiting, his hair hanging loose around his face, wearing nothing but a studded leather collar, a chain hanging loosely in his hand, and tight leather shorts exposing all the way up his creamy pale thighs, the shorts were studded on the seams. He was leaning against a wall, his eyes flashed obviously noticing Harry's anger when he entered.

"I'm not the only one who saw the Daily Prophet then." Draco said. Harry swallowed hard.

"Fuck Draco." Harry said taking three steps forward to reach the Slytherin, the Blond grinned feral like.

"That comes next, but I still owe a back rub."

"Damn the back rub!" Harry exclaimed, he pushed his thumbs into the tight leather sliding them around, wanting nothing more then to devour the mouth.

"Nuh-ah." Draco said conjuring a chair.

"If anyone comes in here I will…" Draco kissed softly putting the leash in Harry's hand,

"You'll what?" He purred egging Harry on. Harry yanked at the chain,

"I would say you enjoy having everyone know."

At that Draco smirked,

"Strip and sit down already." Draco said with another smirk trailing his eyes down Harry's body as he stripped, he was hard already. Draco suppressed the urge to just take him there, instead he licked his bottom lip and gestured to the chair.Harry sat on the chair backwards exposing his back and ass to Draco.Immediately Draco's pale hands descended on his back and Harry bit back a moan, they were like magic to his back. His boyfriend's breath washed down his spine, which caused an uncontrollable shiver was over him. The hands worked into the tight muscles at his shoulders, moving every once in a while to the small of his spine causing Harry to shudder again. He knew Draco's lips were millimeters from his skin. Merlin, he wanted to feel the lips and tongue on his skin. He yanked on the chain which brought the Slytherins lips to his heated flesh, he felt a sharp bite and jerked with a gasp.

"Patience." Purred the Slytherin soothing the bite with a gentle lick just as his thumbs pushed right into the small of Harry's back. The feeling went straight to his groin immediately and his cock twitched. He buried his head in his arms with which muffled the moan.

"You can moan for me if you want." The blonds lips were at his ear teasingly nibbling at the edge before licking at the shell. Harry bit his lip before exhaling slowly to calm down his heart rate. He couldn't calm his heartrate, especially if he knew Draco was wearing _that_ and had a chain and was slowly using a backrub as a way to get him off. Two fingers stroke teasingly through his crack and Harry jolted with a groan.

"That's it." Draco murmured in his shoulder withdrawing the teasing fingers and began his tirade on Harry's back once more. He heard another muffled moan as he worked his fingers into the strong back. Harry turned his head his lusty green eyes catching Draco's. the Slytherin held on to his reserve of throwing off his skimpy clothes and pounding into the Gryffindor.

"Do you know how delicious you look right now?" Draco purred taking another harsh bite to leave his mark. Harry made a noise between a growl and moan, one hand reaching down between his legs. Draco grabbed it before Harry could start jerking himself off.

"Nah-uh love." Draco whispered silkily,

"Leave that for me." He continued.

"Damn it Draco." Harry growled.

"Hmmm…" Draco hummed trapping Harry's hands within his own, he muttered a spell and they were bound behind Harry's back.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned.

"Stand up." Draco commanded holding the cuffed hands.

"You know Draco…you know…oh Merlin…" Harry was tossed on the bed and Draco pushed his straining legs down just to gaze at Harry.

"After this...mmm…you look so fuckable this way." Draco whispered, as he flicked his tongue out to Harry's cheek, the chain around his neck was still wrapped tightly in Harry's hand and the Gryffindor tugged while twisting his head to grasp the lips in a bruising kiss, both moaned, but Draco hurriedly broke it fearful it would be over to soon.

"Please…Draco…let me go…I…I want to touch...you" Harry panted, squirming and trying to move up into the leather shorts Draco _still_ had on.

"You do huh?" Draco said with a teasing grin,

"Yeeessss." Harry said in desperation trying to move up against the Slytherin. Draco let him feel his body for a moment and Harry let a noise of pleasure escape at the feeling. The blond withdrew hearing a groan of disappointment.

"Draacoo…" Harry began before the Slytherin put a finger to his mouth,

"I'll let you go, but." Draco brought his mouth to Harry's ear,

"You can't touch me and you can't touch yourself." Harry opened his mouth and grabbed the finger still at his lips sucking before replying,

"Fine." His voice was husky and Draco let a wistful smile cross his face. Draco said the spell that released his hands; Harry began reaching for the blonds body but then remembered the promise and dropped with an agitated sigh.

"Good." Draco said softly coming in-between Harry's legs and moving his hands over the top of Harry's thighs digging his nails in and watched the pink lines appear. Harry arched up.

"Merlin….Draco...fucking bastard stop staring…ugh…and do something!" Harry panted.

"What do you want me to do Harry?" Draco asked sweetly. Harry did everything from growling to glaring before answering.

"Fuck me…just…" Harry's voice dropped as Draco fingers teased through his crack.

"OK." Draco said brightly standing. Harry suddenly grabbed for the chain that had he had let go moments before and wrapped it around his hand,

"I'll take those off." Harry said thickly not letting Draco protest as he meshed his lips again the Slytherins quickly prying the tight shorts off and over Draco's erection.

"I did say no touching." Draco growled trying to suppress the underlying moan that wanted to escape when Harry's hand wrapped deftly around his member.

"Damn it now then." Harry said before thrusting his tongue back into the hot waiting mouth. Draco slammed his body down to the bed just as the leather was completely off, and grabbed the lube that appeared conveniences of the Room's properties. He went to prepare Harry but the Gryffindor grabbed his hand, Draco looked up questioning, the eyes were burning into his and Harry was panting. The Gryffindor had taken Draco pause to swipe the lube from the fingers to put on Draco waiting cock instead.

"Now. No prep." Harry's voice was rough. Draco stared at him,

"Are you sure?" He asked, as amazing at is sounded, he didn't want to hurt Harry. The Gryffindor in question wrapped his legs around Draco's waist bringing him into a hard kiss his entrance rubbing teasingly over the head of Draco's cock.

"Yess…I won't break, promise." Harry murmured. His voice sent shivers down Draco's spine and he opened his mouth deepening the kiss in acceptance. Harry entrance was tight, _sooo_ tight. The Gryffindor made a noise between a hiss and a moan.

"Don't stop." Harry bit onto the bottom lip and began pressing down again. Draco was crying out at how fucking tight Harry was, even with the wring of muscles relaxed. By the time Harry had fully seated himself on Draco they were covered in sweat and panting. Harry had his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Harrry…" Draco began, but lips were at his in a desperate kiss and the Gryffindor nudged down,

"Move…I'm fine…" Harry managed. The Slytherin locked their lips again rocking up into Harry. Draco wasn't even sure how long he would last,

"_you'resofuckingtight_…"He mumbled all together tilting his hips and Harry gave a shuddering shriek as his cock slid over the sweet spot. Clutching Harry's shoulders he did it again, the Gryffindor bit into the side of his neck to drown out the cry.

"Harder" Harry burred. Draco shoved him down to the bed pushing Harry's legs over his shoulder. He stroked Harry weeping cock with the same intensity of his thrusts.

"D-Draco!" Harry exclaimed digging his fingers through Draco hair and pulling the mouth to his in a crushing kiss. Coherency was fleeting when Draco's cock shoved up against the bundle of nerves again and again. Draco tongue danced and stroked and pulled the noises from his throat both desperate for release. The fingers tightened through his hair,

"Scream for me Harry…" Draco growled through his lust hazed brain. He arched tilting his hips to shove himself deeper in Harry's body, nails raked across his back and Harry tensed,

"Now." Draco commanded urgently, Harry opened his mouth and let a scream escape as he came, his already tight passed clamped and pulsed around Draco and he came without a second though burying his head and mouth in Harry's chest. Draco collapsed on Harry his softening cock slipping from the body and he just clutched to the body underneath him. Harry's erratic heart beat pounded under his ear, and his breath was coming in short gasps. And soft hand ran through his hair pushing strands this way and that way absentmindedly. Harry took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the shoulders feeling Draco's face nuzzle into his neck.

"Draco…" Harry started,

"Not yet…" Draco said with a smile, "My brain isn't back yet..." The blond continued. Harry laughed tiredly.

"You still owe me a bath." He said murmuered in the slightlt wet blond locks.

"K…" Came Draco's reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**I haven't done an explicit sex scene in a while XD lol, hope it was OK! R&R please! I need motivation to write more!**

**(-evil laugh- now you have to comment!) (j/k... :P ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** random sex boyxboy all that shweet jazz

**Disclaimer:** Everyone should know by now I do not posses the wonderfull talent J.K Rowling does XD

**AN:** Don't know if this story will_ ever_ be resolved XD R&R please everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmph…what time is it?" Harry asked not bothering to untangle himself from his lovers body. Draco didn't reply. Harry opened his eyes, the Slytherin was 'dead to the world' as the saying goes. He snickered it would be cruel to wake Draco up, but he was cruel. He began nuzzling his face in the neck and drawing invisible patterns on the Slytherins chest and down his thighs.

"Drrraaacooo." He purred, caressing down the creamy pale skin and leaving open mouthed kisses down his neck. A deft hand grabbed his teasing one and the Slytherin turned capturing his lips hard.

"Bastard." The Slytherin muttered after breaking the kiss leaving Harry slightly stunned. Harry recovered quickly and smiled,

"What time is it?" He asked innocently,

"Late." Came the reply,

"You still owe me—"

"I know…" Draco was about to get up but thought better of it and fell back down into the bed with a sigh. Harry winced as he sat up.

"Damn…" he hissed, he turned to see Draco staring at him the Slytherin was smirking, his hands above his head in a cat like stretch.

"What, it's not my fault!" The Slytherin exclaimed at the accusing glare Harry sent him. Harry wondered if he would be able to stand even, it had _never_ hurt this bad before.Harry tore his eyes away from the sexy blond draped like a sex God himself before yawning and trying releave the hurt in his bottom. The blond crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Bath before we sneak off back to Gryffindor tower?" He asked innocently enough.

"You're going to stay with me tonight?" Harry asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well, if they want us to fuck then we're going to give them exactly that, lets see how many sleepless night they'll go before they'll finally leave us alone." Draco purred.

"That's sadistic. Seamus and Dean would probably get off at us going at it." Harry said dryly.

"More reason for the rest of your dorm to leave us alone, and when they start getting annoyed they'll have to stop taking pictures,"

"I doubt this is going to work." Harry started

"It'll work, trust me." Draco purred, "Now lets get this bath," Harry shifted slightly as the Room began rearranging itself and a huge bath stood in the middle with at least fifty different knobs. It was full of hot water and Draco stood helping Harry to his feet, the Gryffindor bit his lip,

"So why did I ask for no prep?" He asked, Draco wrapped a hand around his waist, rubbing the skin soothingly.

"Sorry." He said, "But it was your idea." He continued.

"Yeah…well…" Harry trailed of gingerly clamoring into the hot water. He let a sigh of content escape his lips as the heat loosened his muscles and the spells began working their little miracles the minute he was mostly submerged. The Slytherin followed suit and grabbed him around the waist pulling him back on him. Harry leaned into Draco's chest and sighed. The Blond began using the foam and rubbing it into Harry's skin, he pressed his lips at Harry's pulse point and almost on cue the Gryffindor tilted his head away giving him whatever access he wanted. Draco smirked into the skin. Stroking the flesh and rubbing at the hipbones then moving back up Harry let a soft moan escape his lips, his hands finding themselves lying gently on Draco's thighs massaging encouragingly on the flesh. Draco moved his lips soothingly over the neck. The Slytherin licked up his jaw line, Harry's eyes fluttered open and his twisted his head to capture the lips, and taking one of Draco's hands and moving it over his chest with a soft moan into the pliant lips. The blond broke the kiss nuzzling his face up against Harry's

"Stop being so horny." He whispered with a grin. Harry let a smile flit across his face.

"Sorry can't help it…" He swallowed,

"Got a problem Potter?" Draco asked snickering. Harry grinned,

"Wanna take care of it?" He purred.

"Maybe." Draco teased sliding his hands down once above Harry's groin and retreating. Harry pressed his back into Draco feeling the hardening cock pressing into his sore entrance.

"Do you want to walk out of here, because I am not lugging you up to the bloody Gryffindor tower." Draco whispered breathily kissing around the mouth. Harry pushed his hand down closer to his cock which twitched under the water.

"I do…I feel ok now…" He murmured drawing Draco's tongue into his mouth groaning as a loose hand stroked up past his balls and began fisting his member gently. Harry's soft mewling moans vibrating through his mouth sent electric straight to Draco own groin. Harry bit his bottom lip teasing Draco with his tongue and teeth,

"What are you waiting for?" He asked hotly.

"You better not complain about not being able to sit." Draco moaned pressing his fingers gently to the entrance with soap suds easily used as lubricant.

"W-won't." Harry squeezed his eyes shut, a thumb flicked over the slit of his cock making him gasp into the blonds lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shhhh…" Harry said as Draco went to open his mouth to snicker hearing the soft groans from bed across the room: Seamus and Dean. The moans and groans suddenly stopped and Seamus poked his head out of the drapes around the four-poster bed,

"Fuck Harry, where have you been?"

"With me, now go back to doing your boy toy." Draco hissed. Harry heard a squeal of surprise

"Is that Malfoy!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"_No_." Came Draco's sarcastic reply,

"Which one's yours?" He asked rubbing at the small of Harry's back,

"That one." Harry said pointing over to the left grabbing the hand before it went further.

"Why is Malfoy here?" Seamus called over in a loud whisper,

"Shut up you idiot—" Harry started but Draco mouth found his,

"We're going to make you're lives a living hell." Draco replied before clamping his mouth back onto Harry's and tumbling him onto the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good…Morning?" Hermione started staring as the seventh year boys dragged themselves down the stairs, at least everyone but Harry…and Draco?

"Harry you know others from different house aren't aloud in our dorms…"

"Good morning Granger, I hope you slept well!" Draco said brightly before kissing Harry on the cheek, that action brought an exclamation of surprise from everyone else in the common room, their was a click of a picture being taken. Harry stiffened but continued the ruse they were creating.

"Ron…you alright?" Hermione asked. The Gryffindor looked a little green if not exhausted.

"Bloody bastards…" Was all Ron got out with a groan.

"I don't know about you Harry, but I feel fine." Draco said brightly. Harry grinned,

"Never felt better!"

"They had sex all night didn't they?" Hermione asked a red-eyed Neville. The Gryffindor nodded dumbly before falling in a Gryffindor couch.

"Oh, we have Potions, shall we go Harry?" Draco asked,

"Yeah, Hope you're coming Ron, See ya there Hermione." They both left the haggard group of seventh year boys snickering hard as they made it down the corridor.

"Merlin…you are so getting bottom tonight." Harry finally said as they sobered up. Draco smacked his ass lightly,

"You told me you weren't going to complain."

"Yeah well, I honestly didn't expect to be kept up even longer." He muttered as they entered the Potions classroom

"Oh look it here, our favorite celebrity has caught himself a Malfoy." Professor Snape said as they entered the Potions dungeons.

"I'm sure you've read all the latest news Professor, so it shouldn't come to a surprise to you." Draco replied coolly, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him over to his table,

"Indeed, I do hope you both finish your essays in-between your _extracurricular_ work." The hooked-nose teacher sneered before sweeping off to his back office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus, surely this can't go on." Minerva said with pursed lips a slight blush coming over her cheeks as she looked at the obscene pictures on the last Hogwarts Newspaper.

"I don't find much harm in it Minerva, age old traditions are being broken before our very eyes, we should wait, I don't think things could get even more out of hand as they already have."

"Out of Hand? Headmaster I don't think…"

"Let them be, it's been a hard few years for everyone, those boys deserve this, and I'm sure they'll fix the problem."

"Draco Malfoy is outside requesting an audience with you." A portrait announced interrupting both adults. Dumbledore smiled and nodded,

"Let him in, Minerva, we'll finish this later." The blond stepped into the office and looked between Albus and Minerva.

"Professors." He said curtly. The Head of House for the Gryffindors only pursed her lips before acknowledging him.

"I'm sure you both know the interesting situation that both Harry and I find ourselves in." He started.

"Yes, what do you need my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. Draco managed a smile for the old headmaster.

"I need to use the Head Table, Sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Dun dun duuun! Sorry, R&R hope everyone Enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill XD if you don't, read the last seven chapters

**Warnings: **random fluff nothing too explicit XD

**AN:** Sorry everyone! These chapter are taking a longer to get up, my workload unfrtunatly is increasing.s to I do have to focus XD But Iw ill finish this, I promise!** R&R**! I'll give you a cookie! Promise! (Oh and I think I spelled _"_Quaffel" wrong in this fic. If I did let me know XD)

* * *

"Death to you both." Ron stated stifling a yawn and putting his head in his arms at the breakfast table. Draco had joined Harry for the day and smirked,

"Sorry, I feel fine, honestly, you need to get more sleep." Draco drawled. Ron raised his head to glare before letting his head fall back to the hard tabletop. The red-head emitted a loud snore within minutes. Harry couldn't help it he snickered along with his boyfriend. It seemed Dean, Seamus and Neville were all utterly exhausted as well. Harry leaned into Draco leaving an open mouthed kiss under his ear,

"Going to spend some quality time with me later?" He asked in a soft purr. Draco only smirked,

"Maybe." He replied. It was going on their second week of mindless sex in the boys dormitory, no silencing charms no wards, and defiantly chains. Least to say the whole tower had finally calmed down about them and every time someone started irking either Harry or Draco the Seventh year boys in Gryffindor would tell them off in a very loud fashion. Even with the other boys valiant efforts through utter exhaustion and horrible mental images people still insisted on barging in on both lovers, be it in the Room, or in the Astronomy tower, out near the lake, even in their own dormitories. Draco slid his hand up Harry's thigh grinning as the boy blushed beside him, He had a special surprise for Harry, It would take another week at least to get everything set. Giving his Gryffindors thigh a squeezi and running up even higher as Harry tried to engage in a conversation with the youngest Weasley, he was have a poor time trying.

"Ron's ready to throw you both out of the dorms you know." She was saying, Harry flushed glancing at Draco,

"Really? Hmm…wonder w-why" He mused. Ginny laughed before cocking her head to the side. She glanced at Draco.

"I don't know, something about two mindless fucking boys…odd notion right?"

"Shouldn't believe everything… your brother tells y-you…" Harry turned a slight glare to Draco.

"You know Malfoy, Harry's going to have a problem if you put your hand any higher." Ginny said grinning widely.

The Slytherin passed her a wicked grin and did exactly as she had pretty much said not too.

"Draco." Harry said clenching his teeth and grabbing the hand. Both the red head and blond laughed.

"I was just teasing." Draco said lovingly kissing his Gryffindor on the lips,

"Don't…tease…" Harry murmured as he deepened the kiss. Draco smiled breaking the kiss and patting his lover on the upper thigh.

"Tonight's soon enough." Draco said silkily. Harry glanced down the table then back at Draco.

"No it's not." He whispered

"Really? Can't keep your libido in check anymore?" Draco asked flippantly.

"Well, it's been increasingly difficult when I have a certain blond initiating my libido at every given moment." Harry replied through his teeth.

"Can you to please go one day without talking about, or having sex?" Ron suddenly bemoaned from in front of them.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Bloody poofs…" growled Ron.

"Hey I resent that!" Came Seamus tiredly a few persons down from Ron. Dean was snoring right next to him.

Draco smirked,

"Have a good morning Harry." He said as he got up leaning down to give kiss to his lover. The Gryffindor greedily accepted it and they broke apart moments later.

"He is the worst decision you have ever made." Ron mumbled in his arms. Harry turned back to his friend with grin.

"Sorry Ron, Can't help it if I can't keep my hands off him."

"Stop doin' it in the Dorms…frieken rabbits…this is worse then any nightmare I've ever had…"

Harry went to so say something incredibly cheesy but decided not to, instead, he twiddled with his quill, while Draco was in Airthmancy he had the time off. He was bored, odd how entertained he was with Draco. He stiffled the grin that wanted to appear. He flicked a piece of bread at Ron.

"Qudditch. Ron, we have a game tonight."

"WE HAVE A GAME TONIGHT!" Ron suddenly sat up with a roar. Harry jolted back,

"Er...yeah…Ravenclaws." Harry replied his eyebrows had shot up almost to his hairline. Ron groaned.

"With you two fucking for the past two weeks…no sleep...damn…I can't believe…ugh…Practice right now." Ron suddenly said.

"But Ginny has class and I know both Jeffrey and Kevin have class."

"I'm a bloody prefect I can pull them out." Ron snarled, rubbing his eyes hastily and standing up slowly.

"You are going to regret keeping me awake for the past two weeks." Ron warned as he left the Great Hall. His words filled Harry with dread and he hastily followed the red-head out, and started heading outside. He probably was going to regret it.

* * *

"Harry! If you don't start paying attention I swear—Argh!" Ron swung his broom around sending the Quaffel hurtling away from the goal. Harry swiveled away, darting his eyes around for the glint of gold. Damn Malfoy was a distraction. It was so hard to focus. He urged his broom faster and dove as a bludger shrieked over head. Harry flattened himself against the handle. He saw it, right over the Ravenclaw goal.

"Faster faster faster." He mumbled, the wind buffeted him as he hurled towards the goal. A flash of blue and grey came right up to him. Glancing to his left the Ravenclaw seeker passed him a smug grin before shoving him—Hard. Harry bared his teeth as he was jostled to the side, The snitch was lost during their little seeker fight. Harry cursed. The Ravenclaw seeker fell behind and tailed him.

"Damn it." He swore. If he was going to get tailed, he was at least going to make the other seeker work for it. He quickly dove knowing the other would easily take the bait. Only it wasn't bait. Not even a foot off the ground the Snitch hovered tantalizing. Harry bit his lip urging his broom straight down, the dive was impossibly steep, he hooked his toes under the golden foot rests. The Snitch whizzed to the left, in a blur Harry twisted the broom handle following it. He almost collided with another red and gold Quddithc player.

"Ginny!" He roared in frustration swerving and taking up the dive again.

"Fuck." It was gone.

"Potter come on. You honestly are losing your, touch, or maybe that's too much time in the bedroom and not enough time on the broom." Brian, the Ravenclaw seeker said pulling out of the dive.

"You can say that if you catch the snitch, but until then you still have to keep up with me." Harry said shooting past Brian in a blur of red. It took only a few second before Brian was at his hip slowly inching up on him. A bludger came spiraling towards the opposing player. Harry growled knowing the seeker hadn't seen it. He shoved him to the left and dove, spiraling downward. Gold—Snitch! He reached out biting his bottom lip ignoring everything around him as he dove after the pretty and frail object. His fingers closed and what seemed like eternity he re distributed his weight and heard the roars around the stadium. Harry grinned brazenly as Ron thumped him hard on the back right after he had caught the snitch. Harry wasn't looking at him, his eyes had caught Draco's, they were lifted in mischief and lust. Merlin he loved that look.

"You had me worried!" Ron yelled above the crowd. Harry made a non-committal noise and they made their way through the crowds. The Gryffindor moved his broom onto his shoulder.

"Hey Harry! Next time you want me to dislodge a seeker don't scream at me for it!" Ginny said grabbing his arm a grin on her face.

"Sorry, I almost took you down with they way I was going, didn't mean to do it." Harry apologized smiling.

"It's alright—just don't do it again!" Harry laughed, She sounded more like her brother every day…The crowd was finally thinning around him as they started towards the locker rooms.

"Potter." A voice drawled. Harry stopped, a smirk twitching at his lips.

"If it isn't my dearest Malfoy." He said without turning. The Malfoy in question ran his hands around his waist, tugging almost with annoyance at the Qudditch robes and pads Harry had on.

"Yes it is your dearest Malfoy." Came the throaty purr in his ear. Harry's eyes closed slightly,

"Give me ten minutes to get cleaned up." He whispered, swallowing hard. A hand wrapped firmly on his hip not letting him go.

"I thought I would help."

"Er…the whole teams in there." Harry whispered hurriedly.

"Once we get started, I'm sure they'll be done quickly." Draco burred nipping at his earlobe.

"Mm-mmm…K…" Harry finally said

* * *

**TBC**

**AN:** Anyone want a shower scene before the real fun? I personally want to right the teams reaction when they start doing it in the hsower full of other boys...XD So, so, so _so,_ _**bad**_ XD

**R&R! (_Pleeeaaase_?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill XD if you don't, read the last seven chapters

**Warnings: **random fluff nothing too explicit XD

**AN:** This the chapter everyone's been waiting for! It's taken me some time because I've been concetrating on the other fic XD Hope everyone enjoys! **R&R! Please!**

* * *

Harry felt Draco's hand around his waist, eagerly trying to undo the pads he was wearing. 

"Throw them over there." Harry murmured pulling Draco into a kiss, they both heard all the water running, and some random laughter and talk between the male Qudditch players, Ginny as well as the other Chaser were in the girls locker rooms. He lost the pads, his cloak. Draco's mouth opened wider deepening the kiss, the pale hands trying to get all of his clothes of as quickly as possible.

"You were amazing as always by the way." Draco murmured in the lips before crushing them back into the Gryffindors.

"Harry that you?" Someone suddenly called from the shower. Sounded like Ron. Draco grinned as Harry responded

"Y-Yeah…" Draco kissed up the throat. "Be there in a minute just…just getting…equipment...off…" Harry trailed off closing his eyes as Draco's mouth worked up his throat sensually. He lost his shirt under the cloak and soon his pants.

"You're still dressed." He whispered finally, his eyes half closed in lust. Draco's smile widen.

"Well, lets alleviate the problem then." He purred into the lips. So far they had made it with all their clothes no one was done with their showers and Harry kept Draco's hands in check as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Not yet." He hissed. Draco snickered. Just as they rounded the corner Ron came into view, dripping wet and white towel snug around his waist.

"AAEEEIII!" He screamed as he saw Draco just standing behind Harry in nothing but a towel before passing out. Harry laughed as he stepped over his friend.

"Harry, honestly, your just going to leave your friend like that?" Draco asked, Harry grinned,

"I think passing out was _way_ over reacting on his part." He replied flippantly. Draco smirked,

"You are so sadistic."

"But you like me like that."

"He can't be in here!" Someone yelled from Harry's left, Jeffrey, one of the other beaters. Harry smirked suddenly tugging Draco towel off and making it into a rats tail snapping it against the pale ass.

"Sure he can." Harry replied.

"oh Merlin…" Someone said, from who Harry wasn't sure, but Draco looked rather flushed at Harry's actions.

"I thought you hated being so exhibitionist like." He said through gritted teeth grabbing Harry's own towel.

"Not anymore." He purred into the lips and threw his towel on one of the racks grinning at his lovers pout.

"Oh Eww…Harry come on…we're still in here!" Kevin exclaimed, the second chaser. Harry passed them both a grin,

"But I want him to be here, he can't resist me."

"Potter, honestly, I think that's the other way around." His Slytherin counterpart replied grabbing a fistful of hair to kiss him roughly.

"Harry I had the weirdest dream you were here with Mal—AEEEEEIII! HE CAN'T BE IN HERE!" Ron appeared looking slightly groggy from passing out. Harry shoved Draco against the wall were the spray hit the most. He looked wryly over at the coach.

"Ron honestly, public shower, anyone can be in here."

"Yes—" Ron squeaked, "But not doing...Ugh…_That_!"

"Doing what Ron?" Harry asked nipping up Draco throat, sliding his thigh in-between the pale creamy ones.

"Potter, you really are having too much fun with this now." Draco growled in a low and husky voice that urged him on nonetheless.

"Merlin—That's just_ soooo_ wrong!" Ron exclaimed throwing up his hands in disgust, walking away, grumbling, coming back, and starting the process all over again. Harry nudged his hips hard into the Blonds. Draco moaned closing his eyes and hitting his head on the ceramic tiling of the wall.

"You both are disturbed.." Jeffrey muttered, Harry glanced his direction before descending on the neck and chest,

"Merlin Harry!" Draco hissed arching off the wall, Harry had clamped his lips around a nipple. He distinctly heard the other chaser mutter a few obscenities of interest in there general direction.

"Mmm…Draco…" He hitched a thigh up so he could grind a bit harder into his lover, Draco didn't protest one bit. In fact he flew his hands through Harry's hair tugging him up in a hungry kiss.

"I'm so out of here if those two are going to fuck!" Jeffrey exclaimed swiftly washing soapsuds from his hair and body and fleeing the room. Ron had fainted…_again_. Harry grabbed a shampoo bottle growling as Draco let his lips go,

"Want 'em back?" Draco asked with a purr, his lips ghosting over Harry's, the Gryffindor went plunge back onto the mouth, But Draco twisted his face away with a teasing smile. Harry rolled his hips into his lovers, the mouth dropped in a low moan.

"Harry…" Draco began, he weakly grabbed fro the shampoo, planning on gaining some dominance back and twisting off the knob to dump a glob of it in Harry's dark dripping hair. He kissed his lover heatedly working the soap into the scalp moving his hips in slow sensual movements against Harry's.

"Y-you can leave anytime Kevin…" Draco said glancing over at the boy still in the shower. His lover moaned, arching and moving harder in the Slytherin. The Chaser bit his bottom lip and then sort of broke out of his trance.

"Showers all yours!" He exclaimed fleeing (after having to jump over Ron's prone body).

"Good." Harry murmured as he brought his attention back to his Draco. The Slytherin smiled wickedly.

"So how long did that take, ten minutes?" He purred as he hitched his leg higher around the tan waist to keep Harry pressure against his groin.

"I think it was less." Harry murmured quickly, kissing around the mouth, flicking his tongue teasingly at the wet lips.

* * *

Ron groaned grabbing his head, his skull was pounding. He was cold and still wet. Shivering the red-head slowly stood up. He tried to remember what happened, why exactly he was on the ground…it had to do with…Malfoy! His eyes snapped open wide as he locked around the locker room. There was the sound of one shower still going and h tightened the towel around his waist. He peered into the communal shower and saw pale arms wrapped around Harry's neck, Malfoy's face buried in Harry's collar. In fact they were both holding each other. 

"Merlin I love you Harry." He heard the Slytherin say in low voice as if almost afraid he'd be heard. Ron's eyes went wide. He saw his friends eyes go wide as well, then the most open and burden free smile he's ever seen lighted Harry's face. They kissed and Ron made a face,

"Draco, I love you too." Then they went back to kissing, each time their lips locked it became deeper. Ron sighed, then rolled his eyes.

"Aw man…" He said before leaving them alone. They were really in love. He had hoped Draco was just pulling Harry along, just another fuck buddy or something, but…He sighed rubbed his eyes. Prats the lot of them he thought with a smile.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN:** **I love Ron XD The Next Chapter will be fun It's where everyone will find out what exactly Draco plans to do with the head table XD**

**R&R! (_Pleeeaaase_?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I am not an owner of Harry Potter, I don't own anything quite frankly XD

**Warning**: boyxboy! **YAOI**! All that fun jazz!

**AN: **Sorry everybody for this taking so dang long XD Hope it's up to everyone's expectations!** R&R**

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Mr. Malfoy, of course it is, I do hope you know the consequences of your actions are going to be."

"Of course I do, but if it means having everyone leaving us alone at least until we're out of school I don't care."

"Does Mr. Potter know?"

"No."

"Are sure he will participate?"

"Don't worry, he will." The blond inclined his head and left the office.

"Albus, this utterly disgraceful—I can't believe you are actually consenting to this!" Minerva exclaimed in rage.

"Ah, Minerva, but have you ever seen two boys more in love then them?" replied the Headmaster with a small smile. Professor McGonagall threw her hands up in exasperation.

* * *

"Harry." Draco started. The Gryffindor looked up as the Slytherin entered the Potions room. Professor Snape snapped his head in Draco's direction and scowled.

"It would seem Mr. Potters habits are rubbing off on you Mr. Malfoy."

"Sorry Sir, I was in a meeting with the headmaster." Draco replied with a tilt of his head. He came over to Harry leaning forward to peck the Gryffindor on the cheek.

"Dinners going to be spectacular tonight." Her murmured in Harry's ear as he sat down.

"Why's that?" Harry asked,

"They're serving my favorite dish." Draco replied eyeing Harry with a large smirk.

"What? Sautéed Chicken?" Harry inquired completely oblivious. Draco's smile widened.

"Nope. Something much more delectable then that." He continued his smirk going much wider,

"Twenty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for excessive talking!" Snape barked, cringing slightly at the thought of taking points from his own House.

"Sorry Professor." Draco said with a sweet smile as he put his hand on Harry's thigh.

"You'll see."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Harry said eyeing Draco before returning to the work at hand.

"You shouldn't, love" The Blond purred in his ear glad to see the flush beginning to form on Harry's cheeks.

"More points from Slytherin Malfoy?" Snape inquired standing above them. Draco bit back the stinging insult he wanted to throw at the teacher instead he sat back and shook his head mumbling an apology, but not before rubbing his hand in-between Harry's thighs in an seductive manner which had Harry flushing even more.

* * *

Everyone was eating peacefully at dinner. What surprised Ron the most was that their were no teachers in the room. He fixated his eyes on the head table where Draco and Harry suddenly stood. Ron nudged Hermione and pointed towards the two other boys. Hermione stared at them for a minute and her mouth dropped as her eyes roamed the room and back to Draco.

"Oh boy." She whispered softly.

"What's going on? Why are they up there and where are the teachers?" Ron asked watching the blond pulled Harry close whispering something in his ear, which caused the raven-haired boy to flush then with a pale elegant hand flicked to the ceiling. The room buzzed with magic and every pair of eyes in the room swung in their direction.

"Draco…I'm not doing this." Harry hissed flushing even more when he saw everyone's eyes on them, most with curiosity.

"You want to do this." Draco murmured in the shell of his ear.

"Draco…not in front of…"

"Thank you everyone for you're attention. I would fist like to thank the Creevey brothers for their wonderful promotion of our relationship, and everyone's morbid fascination with our sex life." Draco started, evident sarcasm dripping in the last part about the Creevey brothers and their sex life. Harry sighed. This wasn't going to make anything better.

"No camera's can be used, no magic can be used until we are done and no one can leave." Draco continued.

"I do hope you enjoyed you're pumpkin juice this evening because now you will not be able to look away." Draco said much to everyone's horror and to some great glee.

"As well, I would like to mention after this no one will be able to take another picture of us within the grounds." With a flourish Draco turned and tugged Harry to him in a heated kiss not giving him a chance to protest or even run away. His gentle hands stroked under Harry's shirt to the soft tan skin, which caused the Gryffindor to moan into the kiss.

"Draco…" Harry panted his flesh burned from his lovers touch, he sagged back against the head table as the mouth moved up into his throat, teasing pale fingers caressing and finally pulling off Harry's cloak and shirt.

"…Can't believe we're doing this here…" Harry moaned arching up into his love as Draco bit hard into his collar.

"Forget about them, it's just me and you, I promise." The Slytherin murmured hotly drawing circles on the tan stomach. If people were screaming, yelling or moaning with them neither noticed. Harry was running his hands through Draco's hair arching his back as his lover's mouth made a slick wet trail over his chest rubbing the clothed cock. Harry hurriedly stripped the Slytherin from his shirt, he opened his eyes seeing several hundred staring at them, he stopped moving his eyes going wide.

"Look at me Harry." Draco murmured in the taut stomach tugging at the pants. Harry glanced at him, the tongue traced his muscles.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked huskily pushing his hand in soft rocking movements.

"D-Draco…" Harry closed his eyes finally.

"Eyes on me only." Draco moved back up the body, licking up the throat and moving his hands over the chest while the other continued to rock teasingly into Harry's groin, keeping his attention firmly on him. Draco felt the flood of magic wash through him and growled. The second part of his plan was finally enacted he had _hoped_ he wouldn't be to far along before it would be. He eagerly thrust his tongue deep in Harry's mouth hearing the groan in approval and feeling him writhe up against him for any amount of pressure.

"Mm-mmm, Harry you love doing this. Doing this in front of hundreds of people, watching as I make you mine." Draco murmured tugging Harry's pants open and feeling the cock drop into his waiting hand. Harry clamped back onto his mouth not answering, but moving his hands over his skin, down his back stroking and teasing, squeezing his ass and pushing him hard into his own body.

"Shut up and fuck me already." Harry murmured.

"Commanding." Draco said flicking his tongue out, biting and teasing down the throat. Deft fingers suddenly tugged his pants down and an eager hands massaged his ass pushing in into the raven-haired boy.

"And so damn solicitous(1)" Draco pulled the hips forward dropping to his knees abruptly.

"No big words…" Harry panted, tangling his fingers within Draco's silver blond locks making wonderful pleasure filled noises as Draco teased and flicked up his cock.

"Look at me Harry." Draco whisper huskily, he kneaded the ass cheeks. The jade eyes burned with lust as they stared down at him.

"Stop—t-teasing!" Harry exclaimed, Draco smirked, "Do you like what I'm doing, going down on you." He flicked his tongue out against the slit and Harry whimpered.

"Yess!" He replied in sexual frustration knowing Draco would give him nothing, he loved to tease too much. Way to much in Harry's opionion at the moment.

"Draco...please…please do something…" Harry choked, almost sighing with relief as he watched his lover take the head of his cock in and pull back, wraping his wicked tongue around the hot organ his grey eyes alight looking almost molten in their need. Draco pushed his Harry's back flat down on the head table moving up so his own cock slid up the thigh he pushed Harry's hands down flat on the table and brought himself nose to nose with his lover. Harry tilted his hips up catching Draco's before kissing the lips fiercely.

"Make love to me right here…right now...I don't even care anymore." Harry managed out. Draco smiled widely withdrawing his lips to kiss down the cheek.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that." He purred, before claiming the lips in another searing kiss.

* * *

**1: Solicitous: Full of desire (_you know, in case anyone was wondering XD_)**

**TBC**

**Sadly this story must end soon! Harry and Draco at least will have to have some privacy, honestly! Hope everyone enjoyed this latest enstallment! **

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Not owner. Promise

**Warning:** FOOD!!SMUT!!! Sorry. Can't help myself XD

**AN:** There is a plot under all the sex, I promise! But yeah, I've been fed up with choc.smut fics (they were all really good, but you know...XD) So i decided to use something differnt. You'll also find out what Draco did with all that wonderful magic and sex on the head table!!! XD

**R&R**

* * *

Harry groaned into wakefulness. His head hurt. Fuck his body hurt too. A warm arm was draped across his chest. Hot breath teased against the back of his neck. He narrowed his eyes. Bed. Not his. Not Draco's…His blurry eyes looked around the room…it didn't look like any room he had ever seen in the castle. He slowly sat up, the arm dropped his lap. He smiled. Draco could sleep like a damn rock sometimes. He grabbed for his glasses that were sitting on the small table next to the bed. Something warm rubbed his inner thigh. He looked down then rolled his eyes.

"Morning Draco." He said, looking back at his lover who was staring at him innocently.

"Morning." The Slytherin replied sitting up to give him a warm kiss with lots of tongue pushing him down to the mattress to continue the heated kiss.

"Down Boy." Harry said with a smirk, "What…exactly happened?" He asked as Draco backed off, but not by much, instead he kiss down his jaw line flicking his tongue out to caress his skin.

"Fucked you into the head table." Came the reply.

"I _know_ that but…damn…so _everyone_…saw….that?" Harry managed suddenly stopping Draco progress to look at his lover. Draco smiled warmly.

"I don't share, so no they didn't."

" But…How…we were doing it...I know...trust me ass hurts enough to tell me that much." Harry said in confusion.

"Simple really, Dumbledore." Draco replied.

"Dumbledore saw that!" Harry squeaked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"No you dolt. He helped…He knew about my malicious plan to seduce you in front of everyone. Once were into it, there was a secrecy charm cast. Again, Malfoy's don't share especially when it comes to sex."

"Oh…so…what happened…afterwards...I mean…did it work? Gawd…I don't think I can even leave the room now…fuck.." Harry covered his face in embarrassment.

"Harry. It worked. Trust me." Draco purred before returning to the work at hand pushing Harry's hands down to the bed and licking up the throat.

"We cuddled on the head table and someone took us to our room."

"Our room…" Harry moved up into the teasing fingers with a small groan.

"Explain everything later." Draco muttered nipping the skin watching it turn pink.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, you will begin you're detention's with Professor Snape tonight. Mr. Potter, you will have you're detention's with me." Professor McGonagall snapped waspishly after the class had left. Anyone who saw them adverted their eyes as quickly as possible, every girl flushed, even some boy's flushed and had to duck away quickly. 

"But Professor Dumbledore said—" Draco began, but the glare he received made him snap his mouth shut.

"If either of you are late, you will both receive an extra two weeks of Detentions. You are dismissed." She snapped. Harry and Draco fled the room quickly.

"Damn." Draco muttered shoving his hands in his pockets. Harry glared at him,

"It's not my fault." He said hotly.

"Well—excuse me for trying to prove—you know what never mind!" Draco yelled before storming off. Harry watched him leave staring after him in surprise.

"Damn it Draco." Harry hissed running after the Slytherin. He grabbed the shoulder Draco tore himself from his grip.

"Fuck off." He said nastily. Harry clenched his fists,

"Draco—"

"I have class Harry let me go." Draco started walking again, fast and angry.

"Draco! Draco…please wait!" Harry ran forward once more and grabbed the Slytherins wrist gently.

"Please…" He said then more softly; "I'm sorry…"

Draco paused, breathing in deep. Harry took a step forward running his hand through the blond locks pushing them back to their pristine position before laying a gentle kiss on his brow, "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"I have to go to class…" Draco said again quietly. Harry's eyes searched his face, suddenly scrunching up in thought.

"Now that…that people are leaving us alone…Meet me after class in our room ok?" He asked hopefully. The Slytherin sighed giving him a quick kiss it was hard to be angry at a face like that. Especially a face that looked so adorable when he was thinking.

"Alright. Do you want me to order up some lunch?" The Gryffindor leaned in, his mouth at Draco's ear;

"No, I'll get the food." And before Draco say another word he was gone leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. How Draco had managed to get angry and instantly go into arousal was only something Harry could do to him.

"Draco, nice show." Pansy came up behind sneering. The Slytherin only raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you would enjoy it." He replied in turn.

"No tagalong?" She asked. This time Draco gave an indignant snort,

"He's my boyfriend, we're not attached at the hip." He replied,

"Could of fooled me. I honestly thought you could do better." Draco knew she was just trying to get him riled.

"He is the best, just because you can't seem to find anyone worth while doesn't mean I can not." He shot back as they entered the Arithmancy room. He thought back to why he had gotten angry at Harry before. McGonagall, detentions, Harry blaming him for what had happened. It was his fault, he wanted to prove something…Had Harry not seen that? He spent the whole class time fidgeting with his quill not bothering to listen. By the time class had ended he was a mess just thinking about it.

"Draco, What did you do to Harry!?" A fuzzy haired witch hissed from behind him as he walked out of the doorway into the corridor. The Slytherin whirled,

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed softly.

"I caught him running off, he didn't stop to even say hello to either me or Ron, he looked upset."

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Draco said running his fingers back through his hair.

"What happened?" Hermione asked gently. Draco waved her off,

"It was nothing…Look Granger I have to go find Harry" Before she could reply Draco disappeared down the corridor heading towards the room above the Gryffindor dorms. It had been part of Draco's deal with Dumbledore. The most powerful place in the school on then the Room of Requirement was the Great Hall, the one place he had been able to cast the charms necessary for his lovemaking with Harry. In return, the detentions. It seemed the situation had amused the headmaster. Draco snorted and opened the door to his room and stopped in stock still in the entrance. Harry was kneeling on the bed, completely naked; both wrists tied to the bedposts a steaming bowl at his knees, his wand dropped near it.

"Harry…" He began, The Gryffindors eyes caught his.

"I thought we could start with dessert." He whispered with a smile. The Slytherins mouth went dry, Merlin that boy was fucking hot! He took a few steps forward then stopped swallowing hard.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Harry whispered, The Slytherin flicked his eyes everywhere over Harry's body finally standing by the side of the bed completely stripped. He had flung his clothes off as he made his way over to the bed.

"Is this…honey?" He asked thickly dipping his fingers into the amber liquid.

"It's your favorite." Harry said watching the liquid drip from the fingers over the bowl. Draco's cock twitched at the sight. In speed only a seeker could posses he claimed Harry's lips in his own wrapping deft fingers around the hard length his lover possessed, his fingers covered sticky honey, his other hand cupping Harry's chin pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Merlin Harry…You never needed to apologies, it was my fault…You don't have to do this…"Draco murmured laying soft kisses at the neck,

"I want to…I…I'm all yours and only yours…" Harry whispered relaxing in the bonds as Draco's fingers caressed his skin gently. At his words the Blond snapped his head up.

"Harry I don't know how to thank…"

"The honey will go cold if you keep waiting." Harry cut him off with a smile, "Actions speak louder then words too." He continued. At that Draco smirked dipping his fingers in the still warm honey while bringing his lips to Harry's. The Gryffindor leaned forward trying to steal a kiss from him but Draco teased him while dribbling the honey down his shoulder over his chest, reaching down to the bowl and getting some more. He kissed around the mouth hearing Harry's breath quickened as heat dripped over his stiff member.

"Merlin Harry you have no idea how much you mean to me…" Draco murmured in the flesh smearing the sticky substance wherever he could. Small moans escape Harry's lips.

"I intend to clean every last drop of this off your body." Draco continued in Harry's lips while taking another glob and spreading it up past Harry's needy hole.

"Fuck Draco." Harry groaned at the thought moving into the fingers as they stroked once past his entrance. He slid off the bed and placed the bowl of honey on the floor before turning back to his love still on the bed. He sat down and leaned back; sticking his fingers in his mouth licking them clean from the honey watching Harry's rapt face. The Gryffindor bit his bottom lip as Draco suckled his own fingers,Harry's hips twitching along with his cock in anticipation. There was a smear of honey on the Gryffindor's left cheek and Draco slid to his knees putting his hands carefully on Harry's sticky shoulders leaning forward to swipe his tongue across the cheek slowly. That action itself caused Harry to roll his hips forward for contact.

"Draco…" Was the whispered plea.

"Mm-mm...Harry, we just started." The Slytherin purred nipping at the bottom lip gently. Harry's eyes closed pushing forward for the kiss he was anticipating. Draco pulled back leaving the open mouth instead worked at the cheek until every once of sugary honey was gone. Harry lolled his head to side as Draco's mouth made short work of the sweet liquid his neck traveling down his sides finding the tight ass massaging with his sticky fingers. There was a sharp inhale of breath, "Draco…" Came the voice,

"Yes love?" He asked not pausing in his downward track licking a nipple lovingly. Harry's reply was a soft groan. Draco smiled grabbing the hips and giving Harry a sharp bite, Harry's hips jerked forward, but Draco's strong hands kept them in place.

"Not yet, I have to clean the rest of your body." He whispered soothing the red flesh with his tongue and continuing down the chest. He moved up suddenly to claim the lips. Harry groaned into the kiss and as Draco pulled away to get back to lapping up the honey, murmured something.

"What was that?" Draco asked with a grin flicking at the belly-button.

"I...said you tasted like honey…" Draco only laughed into the skin and felt a cock twitch near his neck.

"So do you."

Harry's back arched as the lips and tongue attacked his thighs , pushing the knees apart so he could up to into the deeper parts of his legs.

"Fuuuck…Draacooo…" Harry groaned tugging at the ties he had on, Draco nipped up the underside of his cock before giving the head a teasing lick and suddenly ignoring it.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance. The Slytherin's eyes met his.

"My present, I do with it what I want." He said seeking more of the sweet honey,

"Next time then I'll wrap in a bow." Harry growled, his voice thick with lust. Draco laughed which sent a shot of electrical pleasure through his balls. Harry had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Draco could no longer reach the honey with his tongue in his current position, he rolled on his back grabbed the hips knowing Harry would move and leaned up swiping the still warm honey up past Harry's entrance.

"Merlin…Draco…" Harry groaned. Draco pushed the cheeks apart rubbing and lapping up the essence of Harry mixing with the taste of honey. His tongue rid the sweet area of all the honey and suddenly he thrust his tongue in.

"God Draco…fuck!" Harry almost screamed pushing back shamelessly, Draco snaked his hand around Harry's thigh and grabbed the waiting cock giving it a few hard thrusts.

"Fuck.." Was the murmured moan of pleasure. Draco's throbbing cock now begged for some attention; regretfully Draco slid out from underneath his lover coming to his knees swiftly and smearing the last of the honey across Harry's lips leaning and kissing him hungrily, plunging his tongue back into the mouth, Harry thrust his hips hard against his own.

"Own me…fuck me Draco…please!" He gasped out in-between the bruising kisses. Draco grabbed his dropped wand releasing Harry's wrists. The hands suddenly grabbed for him pulling him tight thrusting hard and wanting.

"On your side." Draco ordered grabbing the hands. Harry nodded, a hand pushed his thigh up exposing his cleanly licked and bitten ass. Draco kissed him flicking his wand, the entrance was slicked with lube, and the Slytherins fingers were buried in the ass opening him up.

"You have no idea Harry…" Draco began grasping the lips in his own again, Harry gave a cry of pleasure as Draco found his sweet spot.

"No idea how much you mean to me…you let me do this…your apology…fuck...you had nothing to be sorry for…" Draco didn't let Harry speak kissing him even harder, before slipping his fingers from the body and plunging his cock hilt deep.

"Fuck Draco!" Harry managed around the kiss. Draco smiled pushing up the thigh, Harry made a guttural noise of pleasure pushing back.

"Harry…you feel so good…" Draco murmured as he moved deeper into the other. Harry's moan was the response. Draco grinned.

* * *

"I love you so much…" Draco murmured in Harry's ear, he had pulled the boy flush against him after they had climaxed leaving the bed sticky, sweaty and cum covered. 

"I know you do…I love you too…" He whispered nuzzling his face against Draco's kissing around the lips and curling his fingers around the slender neck. The Slytherin smiled,

"I'm sorry about getting mad at you…earlier…"

They both heard a low groan, Harry suddenly shot up off the bed.

"Fuck Seamus you're sick—Get out of here!" There was a shuffle of feet. No one answered. Then over in the corner and invisibility cloak dropped, Ron stood there pinked faced, cum splattered the ground near his feet.

"Heard Harry was mad…wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt him.." Came the hoarse reply.

"Ron…" Harry started, then buried his head in his face, "Fuck…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"And you got off on it I see." Draco suddenly drawled wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and nestling his face against Harry's with a smirk. Ron glared at him, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Hard not too…" The red-head finally whispered.

"I'm going to forget you were ever here. And I'll make Draco doesn't let loose your secret." Harry said suddenly pointing to the door, his face blushing with embarresement, it was his best friend—Honestly!

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed before rushing out of the room. Harry sighed explosively and fell back on the bed.

"So how do you plan on making sure I don't tell?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry smiled,

"Easy, you won't get fucked for a month" He replied flippantly and tiredly. He knew he had missed Care Fore Magical creatures as had Draco and Ron. The Slytherin looked affronted.

"I wouldn't last that long!" Draco whined. Harry grinned pulling him forward in a gentle kiss.

"I know."

* * *

**XD **

**TBC**

**AN: One more chapter, grand finale!! Sorry if the foodsmut was a bit cliche or whatever XD, it's just to good not to do!! Hope everyone enjoyed!!! R&R!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** You ALL know th drill XD

**Warning:** OK...Lots and lots of action XD boyxboy action that is!! (gawd..that was kinda cheesy XD -kills self on account of cheesyness-) XD

**AN:** So, yeah, this is the last installment for _Secret Out,_ whihc is the sequel to _Little Secret_ I'm so happy everyone so far has loved and reviewed my story I loved all the comments and such, and I thank everyone of you!!! Hmm...lets see...theirs lots of fun in this last chapter, and I must add that, Yes, dear Voldy exists, I just fail to mention him because, well, things would get complicated, _and_ I'm lazy _and_ adding him adds angst death _and _commen suffering, go figure XD So yeah. I hope everyone enjoyed my story, I look froward to your reviews and to serving you agian in more stories to come!!!

**Enjoy!!!**

**R&R!!!**

* * *

"Mr. Potter, are you done with those books?" McGonagall rapped from her desk. Harry turned as he used a scouring charm on the book, cleaning all the obstinacies from each individual pages. He eyes hurt. 

"Yes." He said warily.

"Good, you are free to go. I expect to see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes. Ma'am." He replied in turn. He was too tired to even bother to argue with her. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and die. It had been the hardest two weeks of detentions in his entire life. McGonagall and Snape seemed to had also upped their workload because of both boys as well, leaving them almost without time for themselves. Almost. Harry dragged himself through the dark corridors. He stopped realizing when he was being watched. Smiling Harry turned, "You know Draco, I didn't think I needed to be stalked."

The Slytherin appeared with a smug smile, holding the invisibility cloak to him,

"I figured at least one of us should have this just so none of your friends decide to use it."

"Good plan." Harry replied with a sigh and drawing Draco close. He was tired and least to say crabby but having his lover close made him feel so much better. The blond kissed up his neck.

"God awful few weeks huh?" Harry whispered relaxing in the arms.

"Not that bad." Purred the Slytherin before kissing him warmly.

"Yeah…not that bad." Harry replied pulling him closer before sighing and nuzzling his head in Draco's neck.

"Harry…After this…school I mean…"

"Yes." Was Harry's reply,

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Draco exclaimed,

"I mean honestly, you could have just agreed to have a foursome with Seamus and Dean for all you know."

"Oh…eww…then No." Harry replied making a face.

"Honestly. This year is going to end…"

"Yes." Harry said again, which he received an annoyed look, then a grin.

"OK, We're living together if you want to or not." Draco finally said.

"See, wasn't that hard just to say." Harry said with a grin pulling him close drawing circles down his spine.

"Fine then, while I'm at it, we're getting married and have six kids."

Draco said laughing at Harry's expression.

"I was joking about the kids part."

"Oh thank Merlin…can't imagine six Draco's running around arrogant like their father." Harry exclaimed, them kissing the lips, "But the getting married part, defiantly."

"Not that arrogant." Came the murmur before Harry kissed him harder. Draco shoved him up against the wall, stroking his hands up through the hair keeping him hard in the spot. They broke the kiss to breath in which Harry hurriedly grasped the lips in his hard arching up to feel the lithe body. Hurried blow jobs or hand jobs in between classes and before they went to bed after detentions wasn't even enough compared to what he needed right now. Which was a good hard fucking. Draco hungrily kissed him moving his hips into the Gryffindors sensually, his tongue making suggestive movements through the mouth causing Harry to groan. They both heard and saw the flash of light. Draco broke the kiss, Colin stood with a camera grinning cheerily.

"Hiya!"

"You told me they couldn't take picture!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"They can't." Draco replied unhurriedly,

"What can happen, Malfoy, honestly, I'll get a fortune with these…" Colin stopped talking all of a sudden. He was starkers, in the middle of the corridor. His eyes went wide, he dropped the camera in shock before trying to cover his nakedness and running as fast as he possibly could screaming.

"That's evil." Harry said snickering bending down to pick up the camera. Hands grabbed his hips, he felt hardness rubbing at his ass.

"I know." Came Draco's purr. Biting his bottom lip Harry stood, the hands moved around his waist pulling him back to the lithe body.

"Lets see what picture's he actually has." Harry said placing his wand at the back of the camera,

"Harry let me do it, I think the last time you ever handled a wizards camera in general it blew up." Draco said in his ear, grabbing the object from his hand.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed in indigence before pouting. Draco kissed him gently.

"Oh come on love, you know it's true." He said teasingly. Harry made a face. Draco snickered and began putting the developing spells to use on the camera. In moments all the pictures were done.

"This is pornography!" Harry exclaimed as he flipped through the pictures, each one much more explicit then the next. Draco put his wand to the pictures for one finale spell. They all began moving.

"Now it's pornography."

"Draco!" Harry growled.

"Mmm…when…oh I remember this, we were in the Gryffindor common room," Draco mused then: "It was supposed to be empty!" Draco exclaimed looking as they made out heatedly on the red couch the fire blazing nearby, random pieces of clothing began finding their way to the floor. A white crisp shirt found itself in the actual fire.

"I wondered were that went." Draco pouted angrily. Harry kissed him,

"By the time morning came it was gone." He said laughing at Draco's expression. Harry tried to tug the picture's from his grip and burn them.

"We should leave them in Weasley trunk." The Slytherin said with a grin.

"All of them?" Harry asked

"Yes."

"Your sick. He's going o kill us."

"But his face would be priceless!" Draco said laughing.

"OK, now you're sick _and_ twisted." Harry mused feeling lips at his neck suddenly.

"I like what we're doing in this one." His lovers husky voice said flipping to one of the picture.

"Lets do it the other way around then." Harry murmured dropping the camera and picture's while shoving Draco up against the nearest walls. The Slytherin gasped into the lips and as the hands moved up and over his body sending electrical shocks of pleasure everywhere.

"Merlin…Harry sounds like a great idea…" Draco pulled him into a heated kiss as the hips rocked slowly into his.

"But right here?" He managed as Harry's lips released his. Harry shrugged with a grin and Draco rolled his eyes finally pulling Harry's wand from his back pocket and pointing it to the invisibility cloak. It stretched across the alcove and then placed a silencing charm around them. He dropped the wand putting his hands down on Harry's ass pushing the hips hard into his own.

"Now, yes." Harry said letting the Slytherin push him in rough rocking movements. Harry moved his mouth over the neck taking the pale hands away from his ass and shoving them above Draco's head. The Slytherin gave up his try for dominance and grinned,

"Knew you missed fucking me." He managed,

"Yeah well, She worked me to the bloody bone for the past few weeks." Harry murmured in the skin, nipping at the flesh never ceasing the rocking motions. It was true after the detentions, which were also held all day on the weekends, Harry would make it back to their room and just crawl in bed next to Draco curling around the body and falling asleep. Snape always let Draco out a bit earlier then Harry. Not that the Gryffindor minded. Draco arched up wanting to make the movements harder. Harry released the pale fingers moving his own hands sensually down the strong alabaster arms.

"Mmm...Draco…you're so fucking gorgeous like this." He kept the arms in place, moving back to just gaze at the Slytherin. His back arched slightly, mouth open, red and full from the hard kiss, the cloak, white polo and tie pushed around and rumpled from the heated rocking and the pants tight; straining from Draco's erection. The Slytherin just closed his eyes letting a soft groan escape at Harry's words. Harry slid his hands farther down, tugging and pulling at the polo until he finally ripped it up over Draco's head. The Slytherins back was pressed up to the cold stone and he gasped at the feeling. Harry's hands grabbed his hips and he kissed up the chest keeping Draco's writhing body still. His tongue wrapped around a nipple giving it a firm suck and hearing the moans of approval.

"I missed doing this to your body for hours watching you writhe and moan." Harry muttered into the flesh marking the pale skin with pink lines of bites and wet marks from his tongue.

"Well, I'm not stopping you now." Came the quip from Draco's mouth. Harry glanced up at him with a grin before giving him a sharp bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Draco gasped sharply and as Harry raised his head to his mouth grasped the lips for a hard kiss that both moaned into.

* * *

"HARRY! MALFOY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry jolted awake at the voice he heard through the floorboards underneath him. He laugh, Ron had found their little gift apparently. He rubbed his eyes before snuggling back into Draco's chest. He felt the Slytherin snicker. 

"Weasley found our parting souvenir" He murmured in the pillow. Harry nodded,

"Yep." He said moving in as close as he possibly could guiding Draco's hand around his waist. The Slytherin left wet kisses on his neck and down a shoulder. Harry went to turn around but Draco stopped him by putting a firm hand on the hip. Draco's lips never ceased leaving Harry's skin, has his hand stroked and moved over the twitching flesh. The Gryffindor let a soft moan escape pushing his ass back into Draco's curved hips. The Slytherin bit him hard in warning.

"Patiance." He murmured dipping his hand further down the stomach. Harry buried his face in the pillow wiggling and trying to get Draco's hand lower. The Blond continued the torturous kissing, moving his hand once down a groin line, the back up and down the side of a thigh.

"Draco…" Harry's moan was muffled by the pillows and sheets. Draco couldn't help his own groan of approval escape the his lips.

"HARRY! MALFOY! GET YOU'RE FUCKING ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ron roared outside their bedroom door. Draco growled in Harry's throat causing an unintentional moan to escape. Draco decided to ignore Ron for the moment and continued to pleasure Harry. His hand rubbed at a nipple hearing a wonderful moan, then a sent his hand a straight path to tease Harry's length. The door slammed open and Ron stood, wide eyed and red-face with anger and embarrassment.

"GET OUT!" Draco and Harry yelled together. Ron screamed all girly like at the sight of them; then turned and slammed the door behind him. Draco sighed into Harry's back but again before Harry could twist himself around, his hand kept him in place.

"Now back to what we were doing before." Draco purred nibbling at Harry's ear. He was rewarded by the hips moving back into his.

"Yes…please…" The Gryffindor muttered. It seemed Harry was in the mood to be pleased without much effort on his part. Draco grinned widely moving his lips over the shoulder and neck, nibbling as he went. His hand strayed down to Harry's nether regions for a second time, he firmly stroked the length before settling to a slow loose fisting and flicking his thumb of the slit. Everything he did caused Harry to thrust slowly into his hand back onto his own length, which would slide up into the sticky crevice from the activities of the night before. Harry was moaning at more intervals and thrusting a bit faster then Draco would have liked. He let go of the length and heard an annoyed growl. Chuckling roughly put his hand on Harry's hip to make his movements a bit slower.

"If I'm going to do all the work, I suggest you be patient." He whispered huskily in the ear. Harry only nodded not daring to speak, only wanting more from his lover. Draco slipped his hand up the chest to tease at nubs, rubbing and massaging all the way back down till his deft fingers found their prize.

"Mmm…Draco…." Harry moaned arching his back. "please…" Came the whispered plea. The Slytherin paused slightly, but before Harry could respond to the pause, he went back to work. He ran his fingers lightly under the underside of the cock feeling the rivulets of pre-cum that had leaked thus far, and massaged the heavy sack. He flick the slit once more. Harry's breathing was hard and punctured by soft noises of pleasure. He knew Harry was close to release and he stopped the movements once more, and slowly, he entered the Gryffindor. This was all about pleasing Harry now and he tilted his hips. The angle he was in would cause each slow stroke to rub over the bundle of nerves which would have Harry moaning and crying out his name within seconds. Harry stilled, his hands clutching the bed sheets as Draco moved in him.

"Draacooo" Harry moaned, burying his face in the pillow, the pale deft fingers causing every spark of pleasure. The Slytherin raised one of Harry's thighs and slowly moved in and out of him, he went back to stroking his lovers length at the same pace. It didn't take much longer. Harry arched, Draco's cock moved a few more times over his prostate, the hand pumping in all the right ways. He came all Draco's hand crying out in pleasure and The Slytherin slowly milked him for all that he was worth, biting back the groan as the walls around his cock pulsed. Harry was breathing heavily, he twisted his head slightly, Draco had stilled his movements but quite clearly still buried hilt deep in his body. Harry smiled nudging his hips back.

"Finish off." He whispered. At that Draco smiled slowly while twisting him face down into the bed. He moved into the Gryffindor in long languid strokes knowing by the time he got off, Harry would be hard again. He thrust into the body hearing the soft moans of approval. Draco buried his mouth in Harry's neck muffling his groans of pleasure.

"Merlin Harry…you're so tight…and so wonderful…" He moaned. The soft accepting mewls were all he got from the Gryffindor. He was close, all the foreplay before, and Harry's own orgasm and brought him to the edge but not quite over it. His strokes became a bit harder.

"So close Harry…God…I love this…you…" It was Harry who brought him over the edge, he gave a playful nudge up, teasingly squeezing the walls around his cock. Draco made a loud noise between a scream and groan as he came, shooting long ropes of hot cum in his lovers body. He sat their just trying to breath. After a few moment he felt Harry chuckle and he bit teasingly into the shoulder blade.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked once he regained his breath, keeping the Gryffindor firmly pressed down into the mattress. Harry squirmed a bit.

"I have another problem…" he whispered hoarsely. Draco found the energy to finally take himself out of his lover and rolled off onto his back. Harry made a face as he move up on his elbows leaning in to give Draco a kiss.

"Showers." He said in-between the kiss. Draco pulled him into deeper.

"Showers." He agreed.

* * *

"Well this has been an eventful year." Harry mused softly leaning back into a tree. Most of the seventh years were lounging nearby, some were swimming in the great lake. Draco had pushed himself up and planted a wet one on his lips. 

"And why is that?" He teased.

"You two." Ron muttered rolling his eyes. He was on his stomach reading the newest edition of a Qudditch magazine.

"I think it's very sweet." Hermione said next to him her arm resting on his back.

"Why thank you Granger." Draco said with a bright smile, before he pulled Harry back into another kiss.

"I said it was sweet, it didn't mean you had to go back and snogged him in front of us all, I'm still trying to keep the image of our dear Harry be innocent and naïve." Hermione replied in exasperation not bothering to look up from her book. Draco broke the kiss leaving Harry quite dazed.

"Innocent and naïve? _He's_ the one who watched me practice, and dance, _he's_ the one that asked to kiss me first. _He's_ the one who gave me a blowjob first—"

"Too much information!" Ron said. Covering his ears and making 'lalalala' noises. Harry blushed, "Honestly Draco, you don't have to tell them everything." He muttered in embarrassment.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Coming to swim or not?" Dean called over waving at them from down by the lake. Draco suddenly grinned. He brought himself nose to nose to Harry kissing the lips in a teasing manner.

"One more tryst to utterly embarrass you're dear Gryffindor pals?" He asked. Harry smirked,

"Of course."

"Oh eww...so not going swimming now." Ron muttered trying to keep his eyes on the magazine. Hermione laughed and pecked him on the cheek as they both ran off.

"But they _are_ cute together." She said with a laugh. Ron 'Harrumphed' with annoyance.

"Right, right." He muttered then grinned. He sat up and pulled Hermione into a quick kiss on the lips. Hermione pulled back in surprise then smiled mischievously before tugging him back into a harder kiss.

* * *

"Take this." Harry said softly as pulled out his father invisibility cloak and handed it to Draco, The Slytherin felt a number of items wrapped around by the cloak. 

"Harry are you sure?" he asked knowing the past the Gryffindor had with this cloak.

"Of course. And anyway, how else are you going to get into my house?"

"Mmm...I was scared I wouldn't get to see you much this summer."

"You won't be leaving my side much once I get Sirius's house ready. And then not at all." Harry growled possessive like.

"What…?" Draco stared at him in confusion.

"You have immunity from the ministry, under protection with being in association with me, go figure." Harry murmured, then, "I wasn't the only one getting things done with the Headmaster you know." He laughed at Draco's shocked expression, then yelped when Draco tackled him to the train's compartment floor. The door slid open, Hermione and Ron were in the door. Draco looked up from ravishing Harry's thoroughly and smirked.

"Interrupting are we?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded firmly. At that the witch rolled her eyes and Ron snorted in annoyance before they left them be. Harry was still trying to regain his senses at the moment. Draco looked down to the slightly swollen lips and Harry's glasses all askew. He took them off and petted Harry's cheek.

"You have beautiful eyes." He whispered sincerely. Harry grinned.

"Oh for the love of Merlin Draco, just kiss me!" The Slytherin laughed and took the incentive kissing him breathlessly. This year certainly didn't go as planned at all and Draco was thrilled Harry watched him dance Draco deepened the kiss. God he loved Harry. Harry reponded in turn, lavishing him in his own love.

* * *

**FIN!**

**All done everyone!!! XD Hope everyone enjoyed, I loved writing this last chapter. Took me some time, but yeah, I wanted to make it at least _halfway_ decent XD I love all my reviewers and readers. You guys are the BEST!!!**

**R&R!**


	13. ARTHORS NOTE

**AN: **

**I HAVE BEGUN WRITING THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE 'SECRETS' TRILOGY WHIHC IS WHAT I'M **

**CALLING THIS NOW!! SO YEAH, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH **

**DRACO AND HARRY, I HAVE STARTED THAT AND WOULD LOVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND **

**COMMENTS!! THANKS FOR EVERYONE BY THE WAY FOR LEAVING ME SO MANY COMMENTS WITH **

**STORY, I TRULY LOVE GETTING ALL YOUR FEEDBACK, THE GOOD AND THE BAD!! I HOPE TO KEEP **

**RECIEVING IT! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING AND I HOPE TOS EE IN COMMENTING IN MY NEXT STORY!**


End file.
